


An Unlikely Family

by Mystery_Penman



Series: Stony Family Shorts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: Carriers/Sires, Character Death, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, James is a Soldier, James is a cool bro, James is a good big bro, M/M, Miscarriage (off screen), Mpreg, OMG Peter is too cute!, Peter is Spiderman, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Spoilers for Winter Soldier, domestic abuse, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Penman/pseuds/Mystery_Penman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker never thought he'd have a real family, and then he's adopted by 'the' Iron Man and 'the' Captain America. Now he's got brothers and a sister and aunts and uncles and cousins. His life is awesome even if he hasn't got any powers. Well, until he got bitten by a radioactive spider.</p><p>James Rogers loves his family, loves his job, loves that he's served his country in the third World War, now he's back in New York and leading the Avengers and looking for that one person he's gonna spend the rest of his life with.</p><p>Steve Rogers and his husband Tony Stark-Rogers have the perfect life, if only they didn't have to go to bed wondering if this would be the last time they'd ever see their children alive again.<br/>Alright, it's not the perfect life, but it's theirs and they wouldn't trade it for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age Sheet

**Author's Note:**

> These are not in order, not all of them, anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages

Name                                         Birthday                       Age (2040)

* * *

Capt. James Buchanan Rogers – April 23rd, 2014 – Twenty-six

* * *

 Dr Samuel Chester Stark-Rogers – September 4th, 2018 – Twenty-two

* * *

 Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers – March 10th, 2019 – Twenty-one

* * *

Haley Virginia Stark-Rogers – June 13th, 2019 – Twenty-one

* * *

Stolen Child – October 10th, 2021 – Nineteen

* * *

Carter Joseph Stark-Rogers – August 15th, 2026 – Fourteen

* * *

Francis Edward Barton – June 9th, 2013 – Twenty-seven

* * *

Sergt. Sebastian Winfield Vyacheslav Barnes – January 15th, 2015 – Twenty-five

* * *

 A lot of people wanted to know what the OCs looked like as kids and stuff. So I did some google browsing and found some picks:

[James - Four](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-ZwBo82Vj7jM/ThtuXmWyaKI/AAAAAAAAAII/oMlHw7DaPOY/s1600/DrakeBlog+%25282%2529.jpg) (Cute as a button)

[James - Ten](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_xUGp3JHE0Dk/TLqNWVcse_I/AAAAAAAAAsA/tForVFTxVDo/s1600/IMG_0689+blog+fb.jpg) (Cute kid)

[Clara - Four](http://hdwallpapercollection.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/blue-eyes-baby-girl-wallpapers.jpg) (James has the same eyes)

[Sam - Twenty-Two](http://p.gr-assets.com/540x540/fit/hostedimages/1380429847/861458.jpg) (Sexy, sexy, sexy)

[Francis Barton - Twenty-Six](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121215003048/rsroleplay/images/9/95/Frostshield_of_Relleka.jpg) (Yummy)

[Haley Rogers - Seventeen](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-sObOzBQxnEI/TuoOyo5cvzI/AAAAAAAACCo/Gas5-bZZJOM/s1600/the_girl_with_blue_eyes__by_out_of_controll-d31vzen.jpg) (Gorgeous)

[Sebastian - Twenty-Six](http://angloam.files.wordpress.com/2008/02/196237847_324acd4134-1.jpg) (Ohhhh…my god)

[James - Twenty-Six](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/b7/e6/d0/b7e6d0d2fc8d82d4465d96b39815c63a.jpg) (Delicious)

Also, check out my [Tumblr](http://an-unlikely-family.tumblr.com)!

 


	2. A Merry Christmas

Peter had been three when he was brought to the Mansion for the first time as a guest for Christmas.

That was when he first met James Rogers, the six-year-old son of Tony Stark-Rogers and Steve Rogers.

James was taller than Peter, with messy blonde hair and big blue eyes; he looked a lot like Mr Rogers. He’d smiled at Peter brightly and Peter had smiled back, a little shy.

“James, why don’t you go show Peter the playroom?” Mr Rogers had suggested, “Your Daddy and I want to talk about something, alright?”

James had grinned and nodded, “Sure thing, Poppa!” James had said as he grabbed Peter’s hand. “You’re gonna love the playroom, we’ve got _everything_!”

Peter had let James drag him off and they played together for hours in the playroom, which was the best room Peter had ever been in.

Dinner was the best dinner Peter had ever had and then they watched _The Little Mermaid_ , which was Peter’s new favourite movie. Peter had been sitting beside Mr Rogers on the couch, James had been sitting on Mr Stark-Rogers’ lap, and Mr Stark-Rogers was holding him so tight.

Peter had nearly jumped onto the ceiling when Mr Rogers’ hand curled around his arm gently and he was pulled onto Mr Rogers’ lap. Peter had placed his ear against Mr Rogers’ chest and he could hear the man’s heart beat.

Peter decided that it was the best sound he’d ever heard.

It was like that for the week leading up to Christmas. That week had been the best week of Peter’s life and he didn’t want it to end.

Christmas came and Mr Stark-Rogers and Mr Rogers sat Peter and James on the couch after presents. Peter especially loved the stuffed red and blue spider he’d gotten from a lady with red hair named Natasha. James called her Aunty Tasha.

“Peter,” Mr Stark-Rogers said, gripping Peter’s hands, “have you enjoyed your week with us?”

Peter nodded, “it’s been the best, Mr Stark-Rogers,” He said with a grin.

Mr Stark-Rogers and Mr Rogers shared big smiles. “Okay, we’ve really enjoyed having you here, too, Peter,” Mr Stark-Rogers said, “and so has James. That’s why we were wondering if you’d like to stay here, with us, permanently?"

Peter’s heart was pounding in his chest. “R…really?” He squeaked out.

“Yeah, Peter Pan,” Mr Rogers told him, “We have some special papers that we’d sign, and then you and James would be brothers and we’d be your parents, I’d be Papa and Mr Stark-Rogers would be Daddy.”

Peter nodded, “I…I…yes!” He cried, “I want to stay here! I…I want…I want you to be my parents…”

Mr Stark-Rogers… _Daddy_ beamed and pulled Peter into his arms. Peter cried into his shirt as Daddy rubbed his back.

“Welcome home, Peter Pan,” _Papa_ grinned and kissed Peter’s hair. “Welcome home.”


	3. Secret's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James knows Peter is Spiderman. Peter has to tell his parents. And with everything going on at the moment, he doesn't know how his parents are going to handle it.

Peter grinned as he slipped into his bedroom after a night of crime fighting and generally being awesome as New York’s Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman. It had been four months since he’d gotten his powers and so far, none of his family knew.

“I am _so_ ninja,” He said to himself as he pulled off his mask, “I mean, _Aunt Tasha_ doesn’t even know!”

“I’ll bet she does, but she just isn’t saying anything.” A familiar voice replied conversationally.

Peter froze and his light flicked on. Leaning against the wall, big arms folded across his broad chest, was his eldest brother, James Rogers.

“Shit,” Peter cursed.

James quirked one perfect eyebrow, “Spandex, Peter? Really?” He asked.

“It’s worked pretty well so far, bro,” Peter retorted.

“That’s not what the bruises on your face say,” James said, “dammit, Pete, what’d you do to yourself? You lose a fight with a bus?”

“Big Lizard,” Peter replied, “I’m talking _Hulk_ big. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“What I saw on the news tonight says differently,” James frowned, “you know I’m going to have to tell Dad and Poppa, right?”

Panic flared in Peter’s gut, “James, _please_. Please don’t tell them, not yet!” He begged. “Not with the miscarriage and your orders…Dad won’t be able to handle it.”

James was turning eighteen in three months and was going to spend six months afterwards with them before he shipped out to the Fourth Gulf War, and their Dad had miscarried only a month after Peter had gotten his powers and was so upset. Yesterday James and Harley, their sister, had argued and Dad had cried.

James’ blue eyes softened, “if you don’t tell them, Pete, I will.” He warned. “You’ve got until I graduate, okay, Bug-Boy.”

“Spiders are Arachnids,” Peter smirked, “and yeah, I’ll tell them before then. Promise.”

James nodded, “now get out of that unitard and come down for ice cream and overly violent movies with Sammy and Uncle Clint.”

“Wait!” Peter exclaimed before his brother could leave, “how’d you find out? JARVIS?”

“Gwen told me,” James smiled, “she was worried about you, Buttercup.”

 

 

James was graduating in a week and Peter was running out of time.

He’d meant to tell them weeks ago, but then the Lizard attacked and Police Chief Stacy was killed, the Avengers had been called out for a big thing in Tokyo that had taken four days and Peter just couldn’t find the time.

He had to do it now, while his parents were alone and he knew they wouldn’t be interrupted.

“Dad, Poppa?” He said quietly as he sat at the table across from them, “can…can we talk?”

“Sure, Peter Pan,” Poppa grinned, Peter pretended to hate the nickname, but it made him feel warm, like James calling him Buttercup and Sam calling him Geek. It was nice.

“What’s up?” Dad asked with a smile, he’d been feeling better, apparently, and the doctors said that he’d still be able to have more kids.

Peter took a deep breath. “A few months ago, I went to Oscorp, trying to find out about my Dad, my real Dad. I snuck in and found this room filled with these special spiders and one bit me. Remember when I was acting weird and eating Uncle Clint’s meatloaf?” They all shuddered at the mention of the meatloaf and his parents nodded.

“Yeah, well, the spider’s venom did something to me, to my DNA, and, well…” He swallowed, “I’ve got superpowers now, spider powers. I can stick to walls and ceilings, even glass, my bones are harder and I can heal really fast like James and Harley…”

His parents weren’t paling or shouting at him, they were only looking at him, waiting.

“Well, what I’m trying to say is…James has known for a while now after he caught me and…and…” Peter swallowed again, “I’m _Spiderman_!” He forced the last words out quickly.

He screwed his eyes shut and waited for the yelling, the crying, the grounding, and when it didn’t happen, he peeked at them.

They were smiling at him.

“Peter,” His Poppa said softly, “Peter, that took a lot to tell us, thank you. But we’ve known for months.”

“James said he wouldn’t tell!” Peter cried.

“James didn’t tell us,” His Dad said, amused, “we found webbing in the workshop and the bruises told us you were doing something dangerous.”

“Oh,” Peter said. “So, you’re not mad?”

“Pete, you came to us and told us what you were doing,” Dad reached over and gripped his hand, “We knew you would eventually, with James getting shipped out and the…the…” He swallowed, “you didn’t want us to worry. We were worried, quite a bit worried, but with everything going on, you didn’t want us to worry about you.”

“And we love you, Pete, so much,” Poppa promised, “which is why we want you to be safe when you’re out there.”

“What, are you going to build me an _Iron Spider_ suit?” Peter grinned.

Dad laughed, “No, we want you to take James’ place on the Young Avengers.” He said.

Peter’s eyes widened. “The…the _Young_ _Avengers_?” He squeaked. “You mean _the_ Teen Superhero team, the one that Avengers Academy students fight tooth and claw to get into? The _Young Avengers_?”

His Dad and Poppa smiled at him, “you’ve more than earned it, Pete,” His Poppa said, “we both had to learn to be heroes by ourselves, and now you’ve learned, too. Pete, we’re proud of you and you deserve to be in the Young Avengers. I think you’d be a great replacement for James.”

Peter grinned. "Spiderman, leader of the  _Young Avengers_."

"Let's not get too far ahead of yourself, Peter," His Poppa asked. "You've got to learn to work with the team first."

"Huh?"

"And by work with, we mean they're going to train you. And you've seen James training new Young Avengers recruits." His Dad grinned wickedly.

James was brutal with new recruits, half of them left the Danger Room  _crying_.

"So you're not mad at me?" Peter asked slowly.

"Nope."

"You're letting me join  _the_ biggest teenaged superhero team, basically  _rockstars_ of the Superhero Community, without Evaluation?"

"Yup."

"And now you're going to throw me to my Super-Serum enhanced, military trained, almost cruel older brother for training?"

"Exactly."

"You guys suck!" Peter whined, "Please, punish me. I'll wash the Avenge-Jet for a year, just don't make me go into the Danger Room with him!"

"And let you miss out on a fantastic opportunity to learn from one of the best young heroes of your generation? Never." His Poppa laughed, "he'll be waiting for you in the Danger Room at 0400 tomorrow morning. Don't be late, Peter Pan."

"I hate you both," Peter groaned, "I think I'd rather fight the Lizard again."

"We love you, too, Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
> Please, I love comments and criticism, absolutely love it. And tell your buddies online if you like these drabbles!


	4. Rebirth Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James comes back from war.  
> He's got a lot of catching up to do.

Capt. James Rogers pulled his Harley Davidson up outside Avengers Mansion and killed the engine. The world became eerily silent without the growl of the hand built engine rumbling through the air and James swallowed.

 _Five years_ , he thought.

Five years ago he’d left for what was supposed to be a one-year tour in the Gulf War, but then North Korea had bombed the United Nations in London and joined forces with the Middle East and parts of China.

World War III had begun and James hadn’t hesitated to enlist for the duration of the war.

He’d made Captain before his nineteenth birthday and he’d received the only mail from his family for the next five years.

A red, white and blue uniform, state of the art, and his Poppa’s shield.

He slung his pack over his shoulder and glanced down at himself. He was wearing black combat boots, blue camouflage pants and shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the buttons undone. Under the shirt he wore the red, white and blue uniform top, red and white stripes on his abdomen, solid blue on his chest and a single white star in the centre of his chest. It was worn and battered, ready for the incinerator, cut off black gloves on his hands, his silver dog tags dangled from his neck and a gun was holstered on his right thigh. He’d trained as a sniper for two years between missions and was nearly as good as his Uncle Clint had once been.

Strapped to his back was the shield; a canvas cover over the top of it to hide the vibrant paint and an Adamantium Combat knife was tucked into his left boot. That knife had saved his life more than once.

He sighed and rubbed his jaw, then winced at the beard that he’d let grow out over the past ten months, his hair was shaggier, too, held back in a shot ponytail.

 _Sam’s going to think I look ridiculous_ , he thought with a smile.

He sighed, _buck up, soldier, they’re your family, not HYDRA Agents_.

Right now, he’d have preferred HYDRA Agents.

He strode up to the front door and pushed it open. JARVIS didn’t welcome him like usual and James frowned, JARVIS always knew which Avenger was coming into the Mansion.

 _I’m not a Young Avenger anymore_ , James realised with a jolt and a deep sadness filled him at the thought.

He moved deeper into the mansion and searched the usual haunts, the main common room, the kitchen and the parlour. No one was home.

“JARVIS?” James hoped JARVIS would answer.

 _“Master James, it is good to have you home. How may I be of assistance?”_ JARVIS asked, and James though he heard JARVIS smiling.

“Where are the Avengers?”

_“Sir and the General are currently meeting with SHIELD and the Avengers are fighting a mutant squid that is attacking Tokyo. Will that be all, Captain?”_

James smiled at the title, “thanks, JARVIS…I’ve missed you, a lot.”

_“I have felt your absence as well, Captain. Do you require anything else?”_

“No thanks, JARVIS…actually, who’s leading the Avengers if Poppa’s not there?”

_“The General retired from being Captain America after WWIII began. The leader of the Avengers is Iron Man.”_

“Dad’s leading the Avengers?” James said, surprised.

 _“No, Sir has been retired from being Iron Man for almost three years._ _”_

James nodded, “is my room still available, JARVIS?”

_“It has not been touched, save for dusting and technology upgrades, since you left, Captain. Would you like me to order something to eat? You are well under a healthy weight for a man your size.”_

At the mention of food, James’ stomach growled loudly and he laughed. “That’d be great, JARVIS…Luigi’s Pizza Emporium still open?”

_“With the business the Avengers give them, they will never close.”_

James grinned. “Order two Pepperoni and Anchovies, please? I’m going to go shower and shave.”

_“Welcome home, Captain Rogers.”_

 

James ate the pizza and thought about cutting his hair himself, then snorted and asked JARVIS to make an appointment at a barber for tomorrow.

It was nearly two when the Avengers arrived.

“I’m telling you,” Sam was saying, “I was right and we should have used my plan!”

“I wasn’t going to let the thing eat me so we could make it explode, idiot.” Was that Jessie Barnes? “My hair takes time to get this perfect.”

“ _We know_ ,” Sam, Francis and Peter groaned.

“Boys, they just don’t understand,” Carol sighed, “hey Jan, did you order pizza?”

“Nope, and gross, I don’t eat Anchovies. Who likes anchovies?”

“Pepperoni and Anchovies,” Sam said, “huh, I only know one guy who eats that…” Sam stopped talking the moment he saw James sitting on the couch. CNN was on TV and James turned it up.

_“—the last four years has finally come to an end yesterday and all troops have been sent back to their homes and people around the world celebrate the end of this brutal and violent dark spot in human history. In other news, the Avengers have once again beaten the odds in a gory battle with a giant squid in Tokyo, Japan, Sam Stark-Rogers, the current leader of the Avengers, once again was questioned about the future of the team, it’s been a hard road since General Steve Rogers retired from his role as leader, and everyone is wondering what will happen to Earth’s Mightiest Heroes if this streak of near misses continues.”_

“So,” James said, “how’s your life been the past five years?”

Sam was hugging him almost a split second later, sobbing into his shoulder.

James smiled and hugged his brother back.


	5. Rebirth Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are called into action and James' parents reveal his coming home present.

James had been back two weeks when the Avengers were called into action. They had all looked at James apologetically before dashing off and now the soldier was moping on the couch with his dog, Mickey, on his lap, as he watched the Avengers lose, spectacularly, against some doom bots.

It was like watching the Mets lose against the Yankees.

“Sam, what the hell are you thinking?” He all but shouted at the TV, “If you used your repulsors to short circuit them they’d be a whole lot easier to fight you idiot!”

That was when JARVIS said, _“Captain, Sir and the General require you in the armoury.”_

“Tell them I’ll be down in a moment, JARVIS,” James scowled as he shoved Mickey off his chest and sprang to his feet. He made his way down to the armoury and blinked when he saw his Dad laying out a brand new uniform.

“What’s this?” He asked, “I thought Poppa retired?”

“I have,” Poppa said, “this is your uniform.”

James stared at him, “ _my_ uniform?”

“You do want to re-join the Avengers, don’t you?” Dad asked, _“_ Sam’s a crap leader.”

James snorted at that, “ _why the hell not?_ ”

The new suit was the same royal blue as his old one, with a single white star in the centre of his chest, two bands of white wrapped around his chest and upper arms. On his left upper arm was the shield design, on his right was the Avengers A. His gloves were elbow length, red with gold bars around his wrists, Captain’s Bars, he thought with a smile, and black fingers. The belt was red with a gold buckle, on the back of the uniform was a harness to carry his shield, it was brown leather and very flexible.

The cowl was the same design as always, the tights were the same royal blue as the top part of his uniform, but two red stripes with a white in the middle ran up the outside of his legs, and his boots were red, knee high and elfin, with a ring of gold stars around the top of the boots and around the base of the ankle, and the soles were black.

From a distance, it looked like plain Kevlar-Titanium weave, the same as his old uniform, but upon closer inspection, he noticed that the top half of his uniform, from the base of his sternum upwards, was made of tiny, overlapping scales, and the star in the centre of his chest was actually a small plate of Vibranium. There were Vibranium plates in the knuckles of his gloves, the pads of his elbows, the toes and heels of his boots, and the pads of his knees.

_It was perfect._

James finished putting on the uniform and stepped out of the change rooms in the armoury. “Fit okay?” His Dad asked.

“Fits perfectly, Dad,” James grinned, “I’ll go get my bike and head to the battle…”

“Not the Harley,” Dad said, “That bike is older than I am. It doesn’t go within seven miles of a battle. You can take the Norton, it’s less expensive and more durable.”

“Alright,” James laughed, “now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go save my brother and my team from Doom of all people.”

James skidded the Norton to a halt and threw himself off it before activating his comm piece.

“Hey, Shell head!” He grinned, “you’re officially relieved of duty.”

 _“James?”_ About ten voices shouted in return.

“That’s Cap or Sir to you guys at the moment,” James grinned, “Iron Man, use your repulsors to short circuit them, not destroy them, without their weapons they’re easy pickings. Hawkeye, you’re my eyes in the sky, you watch Jessie’s back and mine all right? Spiderman, see if you can create a barrier to stop these bots from spreading further around the city, Wasp and Ms Marvel, you’re on air support, either turn ‘em back or turn ‘em to frag. Giant Man, Hulk, Thor, you know what to do. Jessie and I will be on the ground, understood?”

 _“Finally, a plan!”_ Wasp laughed.

 _“Yessir!”_ Peter snorted.

 _“That…might actually work…”_ Iron Man said.

 _“You still haven’t said it, Cap!”_ Jessie called.

James rolled his eyes and lifted his shield. “Avengers Assemble!”

_“It’s been over four years since General Steve Rogers hung up the shield for what the world thought was for good but that’s not the case today, folks!”_ The Reporter yelled, _“as a man fitting the General’s description has just shown up and taken control of the Avengers, and what ever their plan is it seems to be working! Wait, hold on, he’s just lost his mask…is that James Rogers? The original Bucky?”_

 _J_ ames whirled around and slammed the rim of his shield into the Doom bot’s chest and smirked as the lights went out. He ripped the shredded remains of his mask away from his face and fiddled with the controls on the strap of his shield.

The white rings on the shield lit up pale blue and then a unibeam blasted from the star in the centre of the shield and destroyed five Doom bots.

_“James Rogers, who has just recently returned from World War III, seems to have taken up his Sire’s mantle and is doing a much better job than his brother, Sam Stark-Rogers. For those of you who don’t know, James has been fighting along side the Avengers since he was eight years old under the codename ‘Bucky’, he’s since co-founded the Young Avengers alongside his brother, Sam, and his sister, Harley, who were Iron Lad and Ms America, and received a Medal of Valour for his achievements in the war.”_

James grinned for the camera and gave a two finger salute before he bolted back into the fight.


	6. Meeting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes to the tower after Winter Soldier and meets James.

Steve hadn’t even blinked when he found Bucky waiting in the lobby of Avengers Tower.

“Bucky?” He asked gently.

“Yeah,” Bucky smiled, “good to see you, pal.”

Steve laughed and hugged him tight, “good to see you, too, Buck,” he choked and Bucky hugged him back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Steve pulled back, “Tony’s upstairs…he’s…he’s…”

“Your boyfriend,” Bucky smiled, “I can read magazines, Steve.”

Steve felt relief wash through him and Bucky clapped him on the shoulder, “come on, Punk, let’s go meet the missus.”

“Don’t call Tony that,” Steve laughed, “and I want you to meet someone really important to me, Bucky.”

Bucky nodded, confused, and got into the elevator with Steve, and rode it all the way to the penthouse.

“Just…wait here a few minutes, okay?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded and waited in the main room while Steve went off down the hall.

And returned a few minutes later carrying a blue bundle.

Bucky’s heart stopped.

“He was born just a month before I found you,” Steve said quietly as he smiled adoringly down at the baby.

He moved closer and shifted the baby so Bucky could see him. The baby was so _tiny_ , with fine blonde hair and red lips, he was asleep at the moment, and looked so _innocent_.

Bucky couldn’t stop _staring_.

“What’s his name?” He managed to say.

“James,” Steve murmured, “James Buchanan Rogers, Tony’s idea, not mine.”

Bucky’s heart was hammering.

“You wanna hold him?” Steve asked gently.

“No…” Bucky said, “no, I’ll hurt him, crush him…”

“You won’t,” Steve said, “Bucky, I want you in my son’s life. I want you to be part of my life again, part of Tony’s and the Avengers’.”

He offered James to Bucky, and Bucky took the baby.

He whimpered a little as he left Steve’s arms but Bucky shushed him like he’d seen the Sisters at the orphanage do to the babies there.

James quieted and blinked up at Bucky and then smiled.

Bucky smiled back and stroked James’ cheek with a metal fingertip.

James stared at the arm and gripped Bucky’s finger.

Steve flinched, “he’s got super grip,” he said, “He’s not…oh, forgot that’s metal…” He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Bucky chuckled and stared at James, “he’s so little,” he murmured. “Looks just like you.”

Steve only smiled.

James gummed Bucky’s metal finger and his eyes held Bucky’s, the bright liquid blue so vibrant and happy and innocent that Bucky almost cried.

“I wasn’t there,” Steve murmured, “for the birth, away on some mission in South Africa, but the moment I got back I told Fury to go fuck himself and went to see Tony in the hospital. I cried when I first saw James, found out what Tony had named him.”

Bucky nodded and tried to tug his finger away, just to see what James would do, and James looked at him with big, sad eyes after his finger moved just a millimetre out of James’ mouth.

“Oh, stop looking at me like that, Pipsqueak,” Bucky said, “you’ve got your Pop’s kicked puppy look already don’t you, James?”

Steve grinned, “He likes you,” he murmured, “or your arm. Probably scream if he looked at your face.”

“My face? Poor kid’s got to live with your looks for the rest of his life.” Bucky retorted as James’ little hands tugged on his finger. “Your Pop just called me ugly, James, I hope you’re nicer to me.”

“You’ll be staying?” Steve asked.

“Can’t leave now that I’ve met my nephew,” Bucky murmured, “someone’s gotta be around to stick up for the kid, and I’ve met that Barton guy. I don’t want him corrupting this little guy.”

Steve grinned, “I’m glad, Buck,” he breathed, “Tony…Tony will be glad to have you, anyone James likes he likes.”

Bucky nodded and slowly, James drifted off into sleep.

Yeah, Bucky wasn’t going to miss this kid’s life for anything.


	7. Going Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam discovers he's a Carrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carriers don’t develop their uteruses until their mid to late teens, after they develop their hormones go out of whack for a few months and they start getting pains and cramps and then they have an entire week of being sick and weak, this sickness happens once a year every year until they become infertile and their uterus dissolves. I know some of this sounds like Alpha/Beta/Omega stuff, but it's not. Some people are just sick and like to take advantage of Carriers when they're under.

Sam Stark-Rogers was tall, lean, with dark hair and blue eyes. He was brilliant, a superhero, and good-looking, he knew his parents wouldn’t care that he was gay; they were both men, after all.

It was his fifteenth birthday when he started feeling strange, warmth right behind his belly button; he’d shrugged it off and kept getting ready for school.

He’d started feeling bloated after a month or so and spent as much time in the gym as he could, even sparring with his brother, James, when the older boy had time between his enlistment training and being leader of the Young Avengers.

It had been in the middle of a fight with Doom that Sam felt a ripping pain in his gut and he’d nearly fallen out of the sky.

James had snarled at him through the comm to go home.

When he got home, he’d collapsed, shaking and sweating, hot and cold and in absolute _agony_.

That was how his Poppa had found him nearly twenty minutes later.

He’d woken for a while and found his Dad sitting on a chair beside his bed.

“Evening,” His Dad said softly.

“Hi,” Sam replied, “why aren’t I in Medical, obviously I was injured in that fight?”

His Dad snorted, “I wish it were that simple, sweetie,” His Dad sighed and ran a hand over his face tiredly, “you know how your Poppa and I had you, James, Harley and Carter, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “You’re a Carrier.”

“Ever notice how I spend a few days a year locked in that spare bedroom on your Poppa’s and my floor?” Dad asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Sam nodded, it had a special lock and Poppa spent a lot of time outside of it whenever Dad was in there.

“Once a year, a Carrier goes through a sort of...PMS, we’ll call it,” his Dad said, “If the Carrier isn’t pregnant, of course. The Carrier starts to sweat and shake, they feel both scorched and ice cold all at once. The pain in the lower stomach just isn’t human, sound familiar?”

Sam’s heart stuttered.

“I’m a…” He swallowed.

“Yeah, Sweetie, you’re like me,” his Dad sighed, “it’s a rare gene, I’m sorry you’ve got it, I really am.”

“I can still go to school? Still be Iron Lad and go to MIT next year?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, but it’ll be harder, Sammy,” His Dad said, “when I told the world I was a Carrier, the Board wanted me gone, Obadiah…he thought he could breed me, and then I fought him and caused my first miscarriage.”

“They won’t hurt me this time, not with Extremis and my brothers around,” Sam said as he wiped his brow, beginning to feel hot and cold again.

His hands started to shake.

“You’re going to go under again soon,” Dad said gently, “when you find a Sire, they’ll hand around outside whatever room you use as a sanctuary for the entire week, protect you, until then…I can’t say no to a Sire when there’s a flushed Carrier involved, Sam.”

Sam nodded, “I’ll…I’ll be okay.”

His Dad gave him a sad look, kissed his forehead, and left the room.

Sam blacked out.

 

He woke days later, boneless and sticky, but in no pain.

He checked himself, searched for any signs a Sire had gotten in, had hurt him, and found none.

He showered and changed and stepped out of his room, it was night time and he turned to go to the kitchen when he tripped over a pair of legs and face planted.

“What the…” He rolled onto his back and looked at whomever he’d tripped over.

“James?” He blinked.

James groaned and sat up, scratching his head, “Sammy?” He mumbled sleepily. “Oh, you’re awake.”

“How long…” Sam swallowed, “how long have you been sitting there, James?”

“Well, it’s the twenty-third, so…a week?” James’ back popped as he stretched, “eight days, tops.”

Sam blinked.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because you need someone to protect you while you’re under.” James answered like it was obvious. “Missed a lot, too. Doom attacked the Tower, James Cameron announced he’s making a fourth Avatar, Poppa sucker punched Johnny Storm, oh, Francis Barton came out by _kissing me_ in front of a thousand reporters, I sucker punched him so hard I think his nose swung around his head four times.”

Sam snorted, “Frankie Barton’s gay?”

“Oh, I knew before then,” James said, “he hovered around your room for three days before a shooed him away.”

Sam blinked at him, eyes wide.

“Just so you know, Sammy, he gets you pregnant, I’ll kill him.”

Sam laughed.

“James…thank you. For…watching out for me.”

“Sam, you’re my little brother, I’ll always be there for you, kiddo,” James said, “now help me up, please? My back’s killing me and I’ve lost feeling in my legs.”

Sam rolled his eyes and helped James up.

“How do you know Francis is my type?” He teased.

“Because you like blondes and you’ve been staring at Francis for eight months now. I know you, Sam.”

Sam blushed. “You’re impossible, you can find me a date but you can’t find yourself one.”

“Alice Martin and I have been dating since Junior Year.”

James turned and walked away, Sam gaping after him.

“James, wait! James!”


	8. Another Christmas Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-James. Some inaccuracies. Basically fluff

Capt. Steve Rogers smiled as he came home to Avengers Mansion, New York, and hung his coat by the door. It was coming close to the end of November and there was a chill settling in the air. It would be a cold winter, but Steve didn’t mind, he’d always loved the cold, the cold meant Christmas, and this Christmas would be very special.

It would be his first Christmas with the man he loved.

“Hey, Cap!” Clint grinned as Steve entered the kitchen, the smell of gingerbread filling his nose.

Clint loved to bake as much as Steve did, though Steve preferred muffins to cookies, and Clint made the best gingerbread.

Steve grabbed two gingerbread men, one iced in red, white and blue and the other in red and yellow. He bit the leg off of the red and yellow man. “Do you know where…”

Clint cut him off. “He’s down in the lab. Don’t worry, he’s only been down there an hour.” He added quickly. Steve smiled and dashed out of the kitchen and basically leapt down the stairs. The door popped open without a word.

Inside was warm and quiet, the quiet whir of machines tickled Steve’s ears as his eyes fell on his entire world, probably the only person to keep him grounded after waking up in the this time.

Tony Stark perched on a stool at his workbench, dark eyes bright as he read the long, complicated equation that skimmed the screens in front of him.

Steve’s eyes lingered on Tony’s face for a while, taking in the sharp features, the bronzed skin, thick lashes and full lips. Tony looked tired, but not from over working himself, not by far.

Steve let his gaze drop to Tony’s belly, which was distended slightly beneath the thick woollen sweater he wore. Distended by a miracle that both he and Tony had been both surprised and overjoyed to discover.

Tony was a Carrier. He could have children. And he was currently four months pregnant with a healthy baby.

“It’s gonna snow, I think,” Steve said softly, but Tony still jumped in fright and his dark eyes swivelled in Steve’s direction.

The first thing Steve had fallen in love with was Tony’s smile, the wide, brilliant smile that made his eyes sparkle. It was a smile Tony only had for Steve.

“Well then, you’d better rug up. I’m in no condition to go Capsicle hunting.” Tony replied easily. Steve made his way across the lab in three long, graceful strides and held up the red, white and blue gingerbread man. “Cookie?” He asked, knowing his boyfriend’s almost child-like sweet tooth.

Tony grinned and took the cookie. “Clint’s?” He asked. Steve nodded and pressed a kiss to Tony’s messy black hair. “What’re you working on?” He asked, biting the arm off his own gingerbread man.

Tony bit into the leg. “New arrows for Bird Brain,” He answered. Steve quirked an eyebrow at him, frowning; they’d had the discussion about explosives almost immediately after the initial joy of Tony’s pregnancy.

“Oh, stop with the eyebrow-frowny thing,” Tony rolled his eyes. “They’re sticky arrows. No explosives at all.”

Tony had agreed with everything Steve had said about working in the lab during the pregnancy, he’d even cut the lab time from four hours to three hours a day. Steve knew that the pregnancy scared him, but Steve also knew Tony would do wonderfully.

“Alright,” Steve said with a smile. “Do you want to go upstairs?”

Tony nodded and slid down from the stool, wincing as the movement strained his back. Tony had been having back problems since the baby started showing last month, but the doctors said it was just the baby pressing on his spine and it would stop after the fifth month.

Steve finished his gingerbread man and scooped Tony up in a bridal hold. Tony made a squeaking sound that Steve could tease him about later, but settled into the Super-Soldier’s arms. “This whole being carried everywhere thing I could get used to,” Tony smiled against Steve’s jugular.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Yes, your Highness,” He said as they entered the main living room of Avengers Mansion, where the some of the Avengers were curled up around the big TV on the wall, watching a Rom-Com.

Bruce and Betty were in the far corner, enjoying some peace and quiet while Bianca, their daughter, slept upstairs. Bianca was a month old and very sweet, except when she was crying. Natasha and Bucky stretched out like cats on the sofa. Natasha was due in February, a little boy, apparently. Darcy Barton played with her eight-month-old son, Francis, who had his mother’s attitude, but his father’s looks and Thor and Jane had gone to Asgard for Christmas to see Odin with their two girls, Arya and Torunn.

Steve set Tony on the sofa against the wall and lied down behind him, curling his arm around Tony’s waist. He loved how Tony fit against his chest and in his arms, loved how warm Tony was.

“I love you,” Steve murmured into Tony’s hair.

Tony shifted closer, tucking his head under Steve’s chin. “Love you, too.”


	9. Bullying No Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets beat up at school.  
> His brother doesn't like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to clear up some things. James was born two years before his parents got married and I am working on a story for that. Tony is twenty-one when he and Steve meet, I am working on a story with Harley, Carter, Bianca, Francis, Arya, Torunn, Jessie and her older brother, Daniel. And I'm writing a Sam/Francis story where Steve scares the living shit out of Francis.  
> And I recently got a request if someone could make some fan art for this story, if you're interested, because I can't draw, please let me know.

For safety’s sake, Peter went to school under his old last name, Parker, it was easier to keep people from trying to hurt his parents by hurting him.

It also meant that no one knew that his Dad would flip the fuck out if he found out Peter was being bullied.

Flash Thompson was mean, had always been mean, he was big, broad and strong, a footballer and star quarterback.

Peter hadn’t meant to hit the guy, well, he had, but he hadn’t meant for Flash to hit back, giving him a black eye.

He went home and spent the afternoon with his brother down in the lab.

“So,” James said as they worked on their Poppa’s bike, “how’s the other guy look?”

Peter’s head snapped up to stare at James.

“I have no…”

“Peter, I know a right cross when I see one,” James said with one eyebrow raised. “So, do I have to beat someone up for nearly busting my geek brother’s eye?”

“No!” Peter cried, “no, James…he’s star quarterback…he’s…he’s not a problem.”

“Seems to me like you’re terrified of this asshole, Pete,” James frowned, “tell you what, I’ll leave him alone this time, but I find out he’s hurt you again, you’re not gonna be able to stop me from kicking this guy’s ass. And I wouldn’t tell Dad and Poppa, I feel sorry for the poor kid who’d have to suffer their wrath.”

Peter snorted. “Alright, Jamie.”

“Good, now pass my that screwdriver, Buttercup…no, the other one, left, idiot, your other left.” James rolled his eyes and laughed. “I’m positive you’re just like Dad.”

“Impossible,” Peter smirked. “How could I be like Dad?”

“Osmosis, trust me on this one, Buttercup.”

 

Peter had spent two weeks not getting into trouble with Flash but when Peter slammed into him by accident after class, Flash had whirled around and struck him square across the jaw.

Peter had been taken to the nurse for a bruised jaw and a concussion.

“Can I ask who did this?” James asked the nurse as his parents fussed over Peter.

“Eugene Thompson,” the nurse answered, “he’s been sent home as well. He’ll be back next week.”

James nodded.

 

Peter had been cornered by Flash and his gang in the courtyard of school, they were picking at his clothes, calling him names, calling his parents names, when someone yelled, “Hey, it’s one of those military brats!”

Everyone turned to look at James, who was dressed in his NYMA uniform, hat tucked under his arm.

“What’re you doing here, Soldier boy?” Flash sneered.

“Eugene Thompson?” James asked as he walked closer. A few kids snickered and James smirked at that.

“Name’s Flash,” Flash snarled.

“Oh, so you’re the guy who’s been beating up my little brother?” James asked. “Thought you’d be bigger, huh.”

“Little brother?” Flash asked as he stared up at James, “I don’t know no one named Rogers.” He stabbed a finger at James’ name badge.

“You probably don’t,” James said, “but you know my little brother.”

He loomed Flash and Peter fought back a laugh.

“Shut it, Parker!” Flash yelled.

Something cold settled in James’ eyes.

“I don’t like your attitude, son,” James said, “I think you need a bit of corporal punishment.”

Flash didn’t have time to react before James threw a deadly right hook and was knocked to the side.

James slammed his elbow into another of Flash’s goons’ nose and then whirled around and landed a sucker punch to the second goon’s mouth. He kneed Flash in the groin and all three dropped.

James rubbed his knuckles and smirked at Peter before holding his hand out to the smaller boy.

“You okay, Peter?” James asked.

Peter grinned and let James help him to his feet. “Feeling great, Bro.”

James laughed and slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s ditch for the day. Hell, I’m already ditching to come beat up this pig,” He nudged Flash with the toe of his polished black shoe. “Greasy hot dogs, ice cream and arcade games sound good?”

“Why not?” Peter beamed. “Thanks, by the way.”

“Hey, you’re my kid brother, I look out for you, alright? That’s the deal, no matter what the DNA test says…hello, who’s that?” He winked at Gwen and Peter whirled on him, “back off,” he said.

James quirked an eyebrow and smirked, “aw, Puny Pete got a girlfriend?”

Peter blushed fiercely. “No…”

“Oh, good. I can give her my number.”

“No!” Peter hissed. “I…I…”

“Don’t get your wires in a tangle, Pete,” James rolled his eyes, “I’ve got Alice, don’t need another feisty woman giving me trouble. You’ve met Harley.”

Peter sighed, “let’s go, you owe me hot dogs.”

“I owe you hot dogs?” James cried, “I’m the one who beat up that Flash kid for you!”

Peter bolted for James’ black ’69 Impala and James chased after him.


	10. Not Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is reverted back to his pre-serum self. The Avengers try and recreate the serum.  
> It's not going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have requests, please put them in the comments and I'll get to them when I can. I love getting requests.

**Steve**

Harley handed Steve an inhaler and smiled reassuringly as he took it. “Thanks, sweetie,” Steve croaked, Harley ginned, “anything to help, Poppa.” She said.

Doom had done something in that battle, something that had destroyed the serum in Steve’s blood.

He was small again, weak and sick and it was humiliating. He never wanted his kids to see him like this, especially not his Girl.

Harley was two inches bigger than him, and she was _thirteen_! How embarrassing.

Harley looked just like Steve’s mother if Sarah Rogers had been a healthier in life, blonde and blue eyed with golden skin and a beautiful smile. “Wanna do something, Poppa?” Harley asked, “watch a movie? We’ve got tonnes of Classic Who to catch up on!”

Steve smiled at her, “Thanks, Darling,” he managed to croak, “but…I’d like to just go to sleep, I’m really tired.”

Harley nodded and tucked the blankets around Steve’s thin frame. “If I give you a hug, I’ll get a paper cut,” she joked.

Steve smiled softly, “funny, Sweetie,” he murmured as he drifted off.

He didn’t want this to last long.

 

 

**Harley**

Harley walked into the lab to find her brothers, Dad, Uncle Bruce and Aunt Betty glaring at the whiteboards.

“Erskine’s formula is ridiculous,” James grumbled, “I can’t even understand his _notes_.”

 _Uh-oh_ , Harley thought, _if James is giving up, it must be really hard._

“I’m not going near anything Gamma or HYDRA,” Tony said, “or AIM.”

“Understandable,” Bruce nodded, “if we don’t figure something out soon, he’ll die within the next four months.”

“What?” Harley shrieked. “Poppa…Poppa’s gonna die? He…He can’t! No! No!” She started to shake and felt tears pour down her cheeks. “No, Daddy, you’ve gotta…gotta fix it! Poppa can’t die!”

Tony hugged his daughter tight, “Poppa’s not gonna die, Harl,” He promised, “We’re gonna save him, don’t worry and make sure he’s happy, alright?”

Harley couldn’t stop shaking, couldn’t stop thinking that her Poppa could _die_ at any time.

It wasn’t fair. There were so many bad people who deserve to die and now her Poppa was going to die when they should be dying.

“We’ll figure something out, Sis,” James promised her, “Hey, Sam and I can do anything when we put our minds to it, you know that.”

Harley sobbed and Tony kissed her hair, “Poppa’s gonna be _fine_ , sweetie,” he whispered, “come on, why don’t we start getting these guys something to eat, alright?”

Harley nodded and followed her Dad out of the lab, unable to stop shaking no matter how much she tried.

 

**Peter**

 

Peter clutched his old red and blue spider plush to his chest and sobbed.  _Poppa can't die_ _!_  He thought.  _Poppa's Captain America! Captain America doesn't die! He's the First Avenger!_

Peter hadn't left his bedroom since Dad had told all the Avengers that it was a possibility Poppa might die, it was just too painful out there and in here, everything was okay, everything was the same as it had been two weeks ago when he and Poppa were watching Myth Busters.

"Pete?" James called from outside the door. "Hey, Peter Pan, open up."

"Don't call me that!" Peter shouted. Only Poppa got to call him Peter Pan.

"Alright, Buttercup," James said, "come on out, you've been in there three days and you need to eat."

"I'm fine," Peter snarled.

"You're not fine, Pete," James growled, "no one is  _fine_. Captain America is _dying_ and everyone is trying to cope. You gotta keep going, Peter."

"Don't wanna," Peter sniffed. "Poppa...Poppa's _Poppa_. He can't die."

"And he's not, Sam, me, Dad, Uncle Bruce and Aunt Betty are working on a serum. Between the five of us, how can't we do it?"

Peter swallowed and James opened the door, "oh, wow," James said, "I haven't seen Radar in years."

Peter glanced down at Radar, the stuffed spider. "I...I keep him under my bed..."

"Hey, I've got a stuffed lion upstairs in my room, Pete," James shrugged, "And Sam's got that ratty old mouse, it's a comforter, You don't need to be ashamed of it."

Peter shrugged and stood, Radar still clutched to his chest. "You're going to save Poppa?"

"Yeah, Pete," James ruffled his hair, "don't worry, okay? Poppa will be back to his old self in no time and then we can make fun of him. How's that sound?"

"Yeah, sounds great, Jamie."

 

**James**

Poppa was _dying_ and James couldn’t stop it. If it were any super villain, any monster or danger, he’d do anything to keep his Poppa from getting hurt.

But he couldn’t fight this off with a shield or a knife or a bomb, he couldn’t lie down on the fucking wire for his Poppa. This was disease and a failing heart, asthma and brittle bones. These were things his Poppa should have died from in the 1940’s.

“Nothing’s _working_ ,” He hissed at everyone and no one. “A room full of geniuses and we can’t figure out one _suitable_ replacement for the serum some German quack created in nineteen-forty-fucking- _three_!”

“Calm down, James,” Uncle Bruce said, “you’re going to hurt yourself, you’re bleeding all over the desk.”

James glanced down at his hands and discovered he’d smashed a beaker with a vial of Poppa’s diseased blood and the glass had sliced into his palm.

“Dammit,” he cursed as he mopped up the blood with a rag, he tossed the rag into the sink and watched bitterly as the cuts in his hands healed in seconds.

“We’re going to save him,” Betty promised, “We just need a little more time.”

“We haven’t got more time!” James spat. “Sure, we could do it in a year, but we don’t _have_ a year, Betty! We’ve got four fucking months!”

Betty’s eyes narrowed, a look that would have once made James wither and mumble his apologies, not anymore. James was pissed off, scared and seventeen years old, he wasn’t scared of his Aunt anymore.

He just wanted to fix this, he’d even die if it meant his Poppa could live.

 

**Tony**

Tony swallowed thickly as he wiped his Husband’s sweaty forehead. “Bruce thinks you’ve got four months in this state.” He said softly.

Steve nodded, “yeah…Doctors back in the forties gave me about that.”

Tony sighed, “We’ll recreate the serum, Steve,” He promised.

“You and the kids might want to start preparing yourselves,” Steve replied. “Just in case, love.”

Tony choked on a sob, “I don’t…I don’t want to lose you, Steve,” He wept.

Steve held him close, “Tony,” He said, “Tony, I trust you, trust you and James and Sam and Bruce and Betty will find a way to recreate the serum, but there’s a possibility _I won’t be here_ , Tony.”

Tony sobbed this time, broken and hopeless.

Steve held him as he cried.

 

**James**

It was nearly two months later that James awoke with a start, calculations that actually made _sense_ running through his mind for the first time since it happened.

Only, it wasn’t a formula.

It was a machine.

He leapt out of bed, still in his boxers and t-shirt, and ran down to the lab.

“JARVIS, “ He said before rattling off the calculations. Once he finished JARVIS put them up on the screens.

“Lets do this.”

 

A month an a half James locked himself in the lab, surviving on calorie capsules and cold coffee.

Steve was basically in a coma by the time he emerged.

James bolted from the lab, looking like he’d been living on the streets for the last six weeks and up to Steve’s room.

“Where the _fuck_ have you been?” Dad shrieked at him, James fixed him with a steely look, “saving your husband, you’re welcome.”

“It’s impossible,” Uncle Bruce said, “the serum can’t be recreated.”

“I know,” James said as he pulled a syringe from his pocket, it was full of dark blue liquid that glowed slightly. “This is from my own blood, I filtered it out over the last month.”

They stared at the syringe.

“We’d have to inject it right into his heart,” James continued, “I’m not…I’m not to late, am I?”

Uncle Bruce shook his head, “he’s got hours, though. Do you think it’ll work before then?”

“Of course,” James said flatly, “it’s got to.”

 

**Tony**

The genius didn’t move from the couch near his and Steve’s bedroom for three days, no one did, actually. Everyone waited for either the soldier to die, or come back to them.

Tony wouldn’t survive losing his husband; he had barely survived the last four months! It would be easier if the kids were younger, too, give him a purpose, something to keep him going, but James was going to join the army and Sam and Harley were going to college soon. Carter was independent, even at four, too.

Suddenly, the door opened.

“Tony…” Steve murmured gently, voice stronger than it had been for months.

Tears filled Tony’s eyes as he stood shakily and turned around.

Steve, healthy, tall, the same as he’d been before all this happened stood in the doorway, still staring at himself.

“How?” Steve asked softly.

It was James who answered.

“Filtered the serum out of my own blood,” the boy said, “took me a month to get the amount I needed.”

Steve nodded and Tony slowly moved towards his husband, Steve smiled at him and then Tony was in Steve’s arms, sobbing in relief.

“I love you,” Tony choked, “I love you, Steve.”

Steve held him tight, “I love you, too, Tony.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony talk dirty around their friends and kids in Italian.  
> James learned Italian in the war.

Inspired by [All These Things I've Said](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1436734) by Amuly. I'd check it out.

* * *

 

 

James glared at the coffee machine as he waited for it to finish making another pot.

“ _Matin, bonbon_ ,” Alice said as she pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. Alice was smaller than him with long honeysuckle blonde hair and blue eyes. _Morning, sweetie_ , she’d said in French.

“ _Bonjour, belle_ ,” James replied. _Good morning, beautiful_.

“ _My eyes_!” Sam screeched as he entered the kitchen.

“ _Va te faire foutre, Sam_ ,” James replied instantly. _Fuck off, Sam_.

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “ _Ce n'est pas gentil_.” He said. _That’s not nice._

James rolled his eyes and poured three cups of coffee. “Sleep well?” Sam asked.

“I wouldn’t say _sleep_ was what we did well last night,” Alice grinned.

Steve and Tony walked in and poured coffee for themselves before Tony pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips.

“ _Mi chiedo quanto ci vorrebbe per che mi scopi giù in officina?_ ” Tony breathed sweetly.

James had always thought that when his parents spoke Italian that they were exchanging sweet comments and declarations of love, he’d been back a month and this was the first time he’d heard them speaking Italian.

_I wonder how much it would take for you to fuck me down in the workshop?_

James’ eyes widened a fraction but he kept his face blank.

“ _Non molto, sai quanto amo piegare voi su questi banchi, dolce cuore,_ ” Steve replied, just as sweet. _Not much, you know how much I love to bend you over those workbenches, sweet heart._

James had to stop himself from groaning. This couldn’t possibly get more embarrassing than it already was.

Tony smiled and they kissed.

“Guys, if you’re going to be all sweet, go do it in someone else’s kitchen,” Bucky called.

Steve and Tony exchanged grins and James strode out of the kitchen and down to the gym.

 

“ _Avete idea di quanto la forza di volontà sta prendendo per me non salire voi come un albero in questo momento?_ ” Tony said loudly as James and Steve sparred in front of the Young Avengers. _Do you have any idea how much willpower it's taking for me to not climb you like a tree right now?_

James stumbled and Steve got in a good punch to his jaw.

“Never get distracted by outside comments,” Steve told them as James picked himself up from the floor. “ _Abbiamo appena scopato venti minuti fa, Tony. Come si può essere pronti per già tutto otto?_ ” _We just fucked twenty minutes ago, Tony. How can you be ready for round eight already?_

James choked on his water and pounded his chest as he coughed. “Would you look at the time!” He exclaimed as he looked at his watch. “I’ve got a thing I’ve gotta do for Aunt Pepper, bye!”

He bolted from the gym and locked himself in his room.

This was getting ridiculous.

 

Three days of avoiding his parents later, James was cornered into movie night and his parents were still dirty-talking in Italian on the couch beside him.

James, normally one to enjoy _The Hobbit_ , couldn’t fully immerse himself in the story with his Poppa describing, in detail, the _filthy_ things he was going to do to his Dad tonight.

 

The next morning his Dad was telling his Poppa a fantasy while making breakfast when James couldn’t take it anymore.

“ _Posso capire tutto quello che stai dicendo._ ” He said. _I can understand everything you’re saying._

Tony and Steve went bright red and they stared at James. “ _È possibile?_ ” Steve said. _You can?_

“ _Sì_.” James nodded.

“We’re really sorry, Baby,” Tony laughed, “we honestly didn’t think you could understand us.”

“That’s fine,” James shrugged, “just…don’t do it around me. Do it around Sam as much as you like, I’ll get a kick out of telling him what you guys used to say at your funerals.”

Steve and Tony laughed and James looked at them. “ _Otto volte al giorno? Davvero?_ ”

“Shut up,” Tony said, “when your spouse are trying to conceive, you’ll be doing it at every possible chance.”

James sighed and rolled his eyes to the heavens.


	12. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James sees his girlfriend, Alice, for the first time since he got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set almost immediately after Rebirth Part Two, I've edited out Jessie and James' relationship from the previous chapters because I want a different story for Jessie.

James was _exhausted_ beyond words, every cell in his body protested even the slightest of movements and he groaned in pain as Sebastian clapped him on the back. “Good fight, Jimbo,” the brunette grinned cockily and James glared down at him. Sebastian was the spitting image of Bucky Barnes, if a few inches taller. He had a shock of brown hair and mischievous electric blue eyes.

“Ow.” James grunted and slid the shield onto his back. There was a large gash on his stomach he’d gotten after being pinned down by one of those damn bots and slashed repeatedly with razor sharp blades, all the way through his brand new uniform.

It had taken a good while to get through the red and white striped armour, so James knew that it wasn’t because the weave was weak.

“Oh, don’t be a baby,” Sebastian smirked, “glad to have an actual military man back on the Avengers.”

“You were there too, jerk,” James pointed out. He and Sebastian had served together in the war, in the last few months Sebastian had been in an accident and his left arm had been blown off by an IED. Sebastian now went by Winter Soldier with the Avengers and SHIELD.

Stark Biotech had created an arm similar to Bucky’s with nerve endings and everything, only Sam and Tony had tricked it out with weapons and vibranium plates.

“Yeah, but I only made Sergeant, you made it all the way to Captain, punk.” Sebastian replied, “come on, or I'll have to find a Sire for the night by myself."

Sebastian was a Carrier, not as fertile as James' Dad or Sam, he didn't even have the frame for a Carrier, but there was always something not quite  _Sire_ about him.

"Whatever, Seb," James rolled his eyes.

 

The ride back to Avengers Mansion in the Avenge-Jet was fast and quiet, everyone far too tired to talk.

“Alright, everyone,” James said before they landed, “I want you all in medical before anything else, Seb, you can head to a mechanic, alright?”

“Fuck off, Rogers,” Sebastian teased.

James smirked, “We’ll go over the battle tomorrow, Avengers, we’re all too tired to really think over it at the moment, night.”

He stepped into the elevator to the main floor and into the entrance hall of the mansion.

He froze when he saw the woman sitting on the stairs.

Alice Martin had been his best friend outside of the Young Avengers; they’d met in Central Park and had spent an entire summer hanging out. James hadn’t had to be James Rogers, son of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark-Rogers or Bucky, Captain America’s kid sidekick, or even James Rogers, child genius that summer, every moment he spent with Alice had been a moment he’d cherish for the rest of his life.

He hadn’t told her who his parents were until the end of that summer, she’d shrugged, _I already know James, I don’t need to know James Rogers._ She’d said.

Alice was small and lithe with pale skin, long, honeysuckle blonde hair that fell in ringlets down to her waist, bright pink lips, rose coloured cheeks and blue eyes. James’ eyes were more cerulean, flecked with silver and indigo, and Danny’s were like lightning, but Alice’s eyes were dark blue, closer to indigo than blue, and open, filled with honesty and trust and kindness.

It had been her eyes that James had fallen in love with.

She was dressed in a white strappy dress with flowers wrapped around her waist and the bottom of the dress, a gold charm bracelet on her left wrist and a cherry red watch on her right wrist, around her neck was a gold locket in the shape of a heart.

James knew exactly what was in that locket, on the left side was a picture of Alice’s twin sister, Margaret, who had killed herself when they were fifteen after her boyfriend of nearly three years had dumped her after she found out he’d been cheating on her since they got together with multiple girls. Margaret had gotten hold of Alice’s Dad’s service weapon and threatened to shoot herself in the middle of the school.

James had been there, had tried to stop her, tried to talk her down, but Margaret was beyond help by that point and had shot herself the moment she saw her ex-boyfriend.

On the right side was a photo of the both of them, taken a year before James shipped out.

James swallowed, “hey,” he said pathetically. _Idiot_.

Alice’s head snapped up and her jaw dropped open slightly, wide eyes widening further.

Slowly, she stood on shaky legs and quietly said, “James?”

James nodded, “yeah,” he managed. _More than one syllable, next time, Soldier!_

Alice swallowed and said, “How long…how long have you been back?”

“Two weeks,” James admitted. _God, you’ve grown more beautiful than ever._

“Two weeks…and you didn’t think to _tell me_?” Alice cried, “You leave for _five years_ and don’t think of me in the two weeks you’ve been back?”

“I’ve been busy,” James shot back, “getting my life back, my family! So much has changed, Alice!”

“I can tell,” Alice glared, “I thought you were smaller.”

“Joined the army,” James replied, “Alice…I thought about you every day I was over there…I’d convinced myself you’d moved on.”

“Bullshit,” Alice said, “I told you when you left, idiot, that I’m in this until the end. Anyway, what other girl can say she’s Captain America’s girl?”

“You’re no one’s girl, Alice,” James chuckled.

“No one but yours.”

James sighed affectionately. “You know, I still haven’t gotten that kiss hello.”

Alice rolled her eyes, and then she laughed and ran towards him. He scooped her up around the waist in some romantic movie moment and spun them around. Alice placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him passionately.

James kissed back just as passionately and it felt like an age had passed before they parted.

Kissing Alice felt _perfect_ , their lips fit together perfectly and electricity shot through him with every brush of hers against his.

It was something he could easily imagine doing in fifty years time.

“I love you,” he breathed. “God, I love you, Alice.”

Alice beamed down at him, indigo eyes hooded, “I love you, too, James.” She whispered, “I’ve loved you since we were kids in Central Park.”

James kissed her again, this time gentler, sweeter, he held her like she was made of fine china and Alice whined against his mouth. “Keep kissing me like that and I’ll have to rip this spangley outfit off of you.” She said.

James chuckled. “I’ll have to take you up on that some time.”

“Mmh, love you.” Alice said again.

“Love you, too.”

 

_Three months later_

 

James pressed a kiss to Alice’s hip. “Marry me,” he murmured as he held up his grandmother’s ring. He knew Alice wasn’t one for flashy and had hunted for nearly a month to find Grandma Rogers’ ring. He’d had the band cleaned and resized, the gem treated placed around two smaller stones, a red one and a blue one. The band was rose gold and the centre stone was a perfectly cut small diamond. Engraved on the inside of the band were _Until the End_ , they had been there when James got it, and his Poppa had confirmed, without James revealing he’d actually found the ring, that the words had been there when Grandpa Rogers had given it to Grandma Rogers. It was simple and just perfect.

Alice stared at the ring for a moment, eyes wide, and then she smiled. “Yes.” Was all she said before James slid the ring onto her finger and kissed his way up to her lips.

“I love you,” he murmured with each kiss.

Alice finally responded as he reached her lips. “I love you, too.”


	13. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets hurt. The Avengers react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fulfilling my first ever request for Sydnie. Hope you enjoy!

Peter landed with a crash onto the rough asphalt of Times Square.

He’d barely escaped the blast that had destroyed the building behind him; the Doom Bots were destroyed, too. That was good.

“Peter!” Oh, that was James.

 Peter blinked up at his eldest brother, “Jamie…” he coughed.

James’ blue eyes widened in horror and the twenty-one-year-old cursed, “Jesus-fucking-Christ, Pete,” the Soldier hissed. “What the…you need medical. Now.”

James scooped Peter up and Peter curled into his brother’s arms.

“Pete, hold on,” James instructed in his Captain America voice, _you sound like Poppa_ , Peter tried to say, but the words were replaced with congealed blood.

James swore again, “Ironman, get SHIELD Medical here _yesterday_.” He spat at their brother, and Peter knew then that James was seriously pissed if he was getting angry with _Sam_.

Peter didn’t remember the trip to SHIELD, didn’t remember much after James got pissed off enough to get angry with Sam.

So it was a bit of a surprise to wake up surrounded by his immediate and extended family.

“Hi,” He managed weakly. Every eye in the room was on him and he squirmed.

“Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers!” His Dad shouted angrily as tears poured down the brunette’s cheeks, “I don’t care if you’re sixteen or sixt _y_ , you are _grounded_ for six months! Off the Avengers, you’re going to do that fucking training we should have put you through when we found out you were fucking Spiderman! You stupid, reckless child! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Do you even _think_ about what would happen to us if you died? Do you…you…” Dad trailed off and began sobbing into Poppa’s chest, his entire body shaking violently.

“You shouldn’t scare us like that, Peter,” Sam said from where he was gripping Francis’ hand tightly near the end of the hospital bed.

“Глупо, идиотская ребенок.” Aunt Tasha snarled at him, tears in her eyes. _Stupid, idiotic child_.

Peter felt four years old again as he felt his entire family glare at him, except the one person Peter wanted to see.

James wasn’t in the room, Jessie and Danny were, hell, everyone was in the room, but not James.

Suddenly, James’ voice, cold and flat, filled the room. “Everyone _out_.”

Peter’s eyes went to the door and he swallowed when he saw his brother standing in the doorway, but he wasn’t James, he was Cap, uniform and all.

Peter knew what was coming.

“I said _out_.” Cap snarled.

Everyone shuffled out and Francis put a hand on Cap’s arm. “He’s just a kid.” He said.

“ _Out_ , Hawkeye, or you’ll receive the same punishment as Spiderman.” James growled.

Francis let go of Cap’s arm and left the room.

“Jamie…” Peter began.

“Six months,” Cap cut him off, “six months at Avengers Academy, doing the course you should have done before I left for the Gulf. Six months probation as a Junior Avenger, you’ll be scum to the rest of us, a grunt. You’ll follow every order given to you, even by the Young Avengers, you question any of us without reason _once_ , and you’ll be removed from the team for three years. _If_ you make it through probation, your place in the Avengers will be evaluated, and _only_ if Ironman, myself, Winter Soldier and Black Widow believe in full that you’ve proven we can trust you again, you’ll be reinstated as a Senior Avenger. You break the rules, break formation, break a _bone_ during your probationary period, you can kiss Spiderman’s place on the Avengers _goodbye_. Do I make myself clear?”

Peter’s eyes widened, “a _year_?” He cried, “you’re kicking me out of the Inner Circle for a _year_?”

“You’re lucky you got that much, Peter,” Cap snarled, “The Senate and the Supreme Court wanted you off the Avengers _permanently_. I had to fight for you every step of the way these last three weeks, Peter. I put _my_ neck on the line for you, Spiderman, if you do _anything_ stupid, do _anything_ that would get more people than necessary killed, they’ll take the Avengers away from you.”

Peter’s heart was in his throat. “They can’t do that!” He cried. “You’re Captain America! The Avengers wouldn’t survive without you!”

“Twenty-seven people died in that explosion,” It was James now, his eyes returning back to liquid blue, better than gun metal grey with flecks of cerulean. “Four of them were children. Nine of them barely older than Carter, the rest were your age, a little younger maybe. They say you killed them, Peter.”

“It was Doom!” Peter shouted.

“ _You think I don’t know that?”_ James roared, “but Doom’s back in that fucking country of his and they won’t give me permission to drag him back across that fucking border, kicking and screaming! What fucking good are these damn Captain’s Bars if I can’t even protect my own brother?”

“Well maybe you should just go back to the army and get promoted again! Don’t think we haven’t found those fucking letters from the damn army!” Peter spat angrily. “They’re making you a Commander if you serve two years back in that fucking place! I’ll bet you’ll be able to protect us if you make Commander, Jimmy!”

James stopped, eyes dark. “I asked Alice to marry me, she said yes.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Does…do Dad and Poppa know?”

“No,” James said, “trust me, Buttercup, I’m not going back out there, SHIELD might still own me, I might still be going on missions with SHIELD Shadow Ops, but I’m not going back to the front lines, not now, not ever.”

Peter swallowed, “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Peter, just rest. You’ll be a Senior Avenger again in a year, I promise.” James nodded, “hey, if you’re good I might let you be a groomsman at my wedding.”

Peter didn’t reply, he was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, the next chapter will involve OC Death.


	14. Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice...  
> Peter...
> 
>  
> 
> Broken.

James and Alice’s wedding had been a simple affair, just friends and family with a few of James’ friends from the war.

“Can I cut in?” James asked his Poppa as he smiled.

Steve glanced at Tony, who was wide eyed, and then handed Tony off to James.

“Shouldn’t you be dancing with your wife’s bridesmaids?” Tony teased, but James didn’t miss the self-loathing in his Dad’s eyes.

“Now why would I want to do that?” James asked rhetorically, using the same sarcastic tone Steve used, “when my Dad’s been worrying about this since I told him I was getting married?”

It was true, Tony had wanted to dance with James at his wedding and knew some of the guests were people that didn’t like him and would probably hold James back if they saw James with him.

And some people didn’t like to be reminded Captain America was the son of a male Carrier.

James led him out onto the dance floor and took the lead, a role Tony hadn’t been in since before Steve.

The song ended too soon and Tony moved to go back to where Steve was glaring, half affectionately, half annoyed, at Sam, when James’ steady hand in his stopped him, “wanna keep going?” James asked, “I’m up to Carol. She scares me.”

Tony laughed and returned into the dance hold as the next song started, “oh, so this was your plan?” He grinned, “manipulate me so you could put off dancing with Carol for a while?”

James cocked his head to the side, eyes warm, “of course not, Daddy.”

Tony almost stumbled; James hadn’t called him Daddy in nearly thirteen years, not that sincerely, anyway.

“I’m not avoiding Carol, well, I am, but I’m not using you to do it…Poppa told me how much dancing with me at my wedding meant to you.” James continued, “General Brown invited himself, so if he says anything I reserve the right to break his nose, no one actually enjoys talking to the board members, there are three Carriers on my old team so there’s nothing to worry about there, and the rest are just people you’ve known for years. I would have danced with you even if Poppa hadn’t told me.”

Tony sniffed and gave a half laugh, half sob. “I…I…”

“Also, I wanted to get you alone to tell you this,” James grinned, “Alice is pregnant.”

Tony blinked at him and his eyes widened. “Pregnant?” He whispered.

James nodded, “three months…apart from me and the doctor, you’re the only other one we’ve told. We’re waiting to get back from the honeymoon.”

Tony swallowed, “do you…do you know what sex?”

James smiled down at him, “a little girl.”

 

James burst into the hospital room, eyes wide.

He was covered in dust and mud, uniform torn and a gash on his left temple.

“Sir, you’re not allowed to be in here…” The nurse said.

“Like hell I’m not, lady,” he sniped, “that’s my wife!”

“Oh, Mr Rogers…”

“Captain,” James corrected absently as he stepped past her and towards his wife.

Alice looked up at him tiredly. “Hey,” she breathed.

James grinned, “hey,” he replied, “where’s…”

“She’s just…” Alice pointed to the small cot by her bed, “I…I haven’t let anyone in,” she said, “fed her and put her to sleep…been waiting…for,” she yawned, “you.”

James nodded and pressed a kiss to Alice’s lips. “Does she have a name?” He asked softly.

“Clarabella,” Alice told him, “Clarabella Summer Rogers…Clara.”

James’ throat tightened, “Clara,” he murmured, “it’s perfect, love. Just perfect.”

Alice grinned and fell asleep.

James moved towards the cot and his breath hitched as he stared at his daughter.

Clara was tiny, pink and, for the moment, quiet. She had Alice’s honeysuckle hair and pink lips, his nose and eye shape, they wouldn’t be able to tell a colour for a few months now, but James knew that they’d be beautiful.

She was wrapped in a pink blanket with little stars all over it and a matching beanie.

James gently picked her up; he’d handled enough babies to know how to hold a newborn and cradled her in the crook of his arm.

“Hey, Clara,” he cooed, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to see you come into this world, but I was making it safer for you. That’s right, I’m your Daddy, Clara. We haven’t known each other long but I already love you, and nothing’s going to happen to you or your Momma, I promise.”

Clara snuggled closer to his chest and he stroked her cheek with his fingertip. She opened her mouth to yawn and settled again.

James felt tears fall down his cheeks and made no move to stop them. This was his _daughter_ ; she was finally here in his arms.

After a while, James wiped his face and moved carefully out to the waiting room where his parents were waiting with Clara’s mother and brother.

The rest of James’ family would come later.

Edith Martin was a kind woman with the same eyes as her daughter and greying brown hair.

“Anthony,” She nudged Tony and Steve when she saw James, “Steven, he’s brought her out.”

Steve woke groggily, leaning on Tony, but Tony was instantly awake and out of his seat.

Steve collapsed sideways and groaned. “Ow.” He whined.

Edith sighed at him, “General, your son just brought your granddaughter out.”

Steve woke instantly and was beside Tony in front of James.

James shifted Clara into Tony’s arms and Tony grinned and hummed down at her. “She’s…she’s perfect,” Tony murmured, “what’s her name?”

“Clarabella Summer Rogers,” James told them, “Clara.”

Tony’s breath hitched, “Clara…it’s beautiful.”

Steve nodded, “she’s smaller than you were, Bubba,” he smiled, “and you were _tiny_ , dolls were bigger than you.”

James frowned at him playfully.

“Hush, Steven,” Edith said as she swatted Steve lightly. James loved Edith, she and Tony complimented each other’s personalities perfectly.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Steve said.

Edith held her hands out to take Clara and Tony gave the tiny girl to Edith.

“She’s a good weight,” Edith nodded, “strong grip.” Clara’s little fist was curled tightly around Edith’s finger, “must take after you then, Alice had a pitiful grip as a baby.”

“He broke Clint’s finger,” Tony chuckled.

James smirked; his uncle still hadn’t forgiven him for that.

“Not quite that strong yet, though,” Edith smiled, “how’s Alice?”

“Exhausted,” James told her, “she’s asleep right now.”

Edith handed Clara to Steve, who stared down at her and smiled brilliantly, “she’s beautiful,” he said softly.

 

James fell to his knees by Clara’s cot and stared at his daughter as she slept.

 _Gone_ , James thought as tears fell from his eyes and his shoulders began to shake. _She’s gone…and…and I was_ helpless _! What kind of hero am I?_

Today was a black day for James Rogers, blacker than the day he lost a hundred and fifty men to the North Korea forces, blacker than the day he watched Skull torture his little brother to get his parents to crack.

Today was the day Alice Jacqueline Natalie Rogers was murdered in cold blood on her way home from the clinic she worked at on the edge of Manhattan for her _fucking car_.

James had gotten the call after getting back from a mission he _fucking volunteered for_.

“I should have been there…” He whispered as he stroked his two month old baby girl’s soft hair, “I should have been there for her, I’m sorry, Sweetness, I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry Clara.”

Clara didn’t stir.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Peter said suddenly as he entered Clara’s nursery. “Blame me.”

“I’m not blaming you, Pete,” James said flatly, “you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I could have stopped the guy who killed her…he was robbing the store I was at and the shop keeper pissed me off…” Peter swallowed, “I let the guy _go_ , James.”

James stood, slowly, and he turned to look at Peter, then looked away again, eyes shut tight. “Oh, fuck…” He breathed, “I…I can’t even _look_ at you, Parker.”

Peter flinched violently at his old last name. “I’m sorry, bro…”

The knife came out of nowhere, but it buried in Peter’s shoulder and pinned him to the wall. Peter cried out.

“You’re…you’re not my brother,” James spat, “you were _never_ my brother! You’re an orphan! You’re not blood, you call yourself a hero and you let an innocent woman, a mother, get _murdered_ because some shopkeeper pissed you off! Stay he fuck away from me and my daughter…you’re no Avenger.”

James gathered Clara into his arms, grabbed the baby bag and left the nursery.

 

That was how Steve and Tony found Peter only half an hour later, still pinned to the wall by the knife, tears still falling from his eyes.

“Oh, god!” Poppa cried, “Peter, what happened?”

Peter stared at them. “Don’t touch me,” he hissed as he yanked the knife out, “fags! You’re…you should have just sent me back to that orphanage at Christmas. None of this would have happened if you’d just kept to your _freak_ children!”

Tony’s eyes widened in horror and Steve flinched like he’d been struck. “Peter…”

“Don’t. Talk. To me.” Peter spat. “I’m…I’m leaving. Don’t come looking for me…if you do…I’ll just move further away.”

And then he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for the way Peter acted towards Steve and Tony, but the reason behind his actions will be revealed in the next chapter.
> 
> I did try to write Alice's death, but I kept tearing up and couldn't finish it.


	15. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reflects on James leaving Clara to go on a mission. (Inspired by my friend, his partner and their adorable little girl whom Clara is based off of)  
> (Based six years after Alice dies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I promised to write the next part of 'Unforgiven' but this came into my head and I needed a break from writing the really heartfelt conversation James has with Peter a 'whole year' after Unforgiven.

Steve swallowed thickly as he watched James with Clara.

“I’ll be home soon, Sweetness,” the younger man promised his wailing six-year old, “Daddy’s gotta go do his job.”

 _“Be back before you know it, Bubba,” Steve smiled reassuringly as his sobbing son. “You know Poppa’s got a_ super _important job.”_

“But I don’t want you to go!” Clara whimpered, “you gotta stay, please Daddy!”

_“Poppa…Poppa you can’t go!” James cried, “Please, Poppa?”_

“I can’t stay, baby girl,” James sighed, “I wanna stay, I really do, but I can’t. People will get hurt if I don’t!”

_“I don’t wanna go either, Bubba,” Steve murmured, “But if I don’t go, a lot of people will get hurt.”_

“But you’re gonna be gone for my dance recital!” Clara yelled, “I’m Swan Princess!”

_“But you’re gonna miss my game!” James cried, “We’re in the championships, Poppa!”_

James flinched. “I know, Sweetness,” he held her tight, “I know I will, but Grandad and Grandpa will be there!”

_Steve winced. “I will be, Bubba, I know,” he hugged his little boy close, “But Daddy will be there to cheer you on!”_

“S’not the same,” Clara sniffed, “Grandad and Grandpa aren’t you.”

 _“But it’s not the same!” James insisted, “Daddy…Daddy’s not_ you _.”_

James kissed her cheeks and then her nose, “I love you Clara,” he said, “I love you _so much_ and I _promise_ I’ll come back as soon as I can, good bye.” He thrust her into Steve’s arms and Steve held his struggling granddaughter as James sprinted out to the Quin-jet hovering above the front lawn and leapt into the back of the jet.

 _Steve peppered James’ hair with kisses, “I love you_ so much _, Bucky,” he murmured, “I’ll try and get back as soon as possible, I_ promise _. Good bye.” He handed James to Tony and Tony gripped James tight as Steve raced to the Quin-jet waiting on the helipad of Avengers Tower._

James waved as Clara sobbed and screamed into Steve’s chest, then the Quin-jet’s doors closed and it was gone at super sonic speeds.

_Steve swallowed and waved shakily before the Quin-jet’s doors slammed closed, James was still struggling to get free, sobbing and screaming._

 

_Two weeks later_

 

Clara sighed as she moved into position on the stage and scanned the crowd for her grandfathers.

They were sitting three rows back, holding signs with writing written in glow-in-the-dark ink.

DON’T FREAK OUT Grandad’s sign said.

BUT LOOK TO OUR LEFT Grandpa’s sign said with a big arrow pointing to the right of the theatre.

Clara looked in that direction and her heart quickened when she saw her Daddy standing near the entrance, covered in dirt, still in his uniform with a big black coat over it, holding a sign too.

TOLD YOU I’D BE BACK SOON it said.

Clara beamed and her Daddy flipped the sign.

BY THE WAY YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL.

_James glared at his bat as he stepped up to the plate, but looked up to find his Daddy in the crowd._

_He spotted him in the grandstands near third base holding a sign._

_ON YOUR LEFT it said with an arrow pointing in that direction._

_James looked left and his jaw dropped slightly._

_His Poppa was standing in the front of the grandstands, wearing his uniform under a trench coat and holding a sign._

_I’LL ALWAYS BE HERE_ _it said._

_James grinned and his Poppa flipped the sign._

_AND GOOD LUCK BUCKY_.

 


	16. Searching for Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five years since James Rogers disappeared with his daughter Clara.  
> Now they're back, and it's time to try and fix what happened.

Captain America scowled as he walked into the Conference room of Avengers Tower.

“Why are we here?” He asked Widow, “I haven’t been here in four years.”

“The e-mail said to come,” Iron Man said, “and I want to know who could hack _my_ server.”

They all stopped and stared at the tiny honeysuckle blonde girl sitting at the conference table, nibbling on a muesli bar while she played on a Stark-Tab.

She glanced up, indigo/blue mixed eyes wide.

“Daddy!” She called, “they’re here!”

“Alright, who the fuck are you?” Captain America growled as he jabbed a finger at her.

“The girl who’s Daddy’s going to kick your backside because you just said the really bad word.” She replied, “my Daddy’s Captain America.”

“I’m Captain America, kid,” Captain America growled.

“Not the _real_ Captain America.” She said as she put her hands on her hips. “You’re Winter Soldier, you’re only Captain America because my Daddy had to go away.”

“Clara,” James called from the side door, “sweetie, come here.”

Clara slid off the chair and went over to James, who scooped her up into his arms.

Sam let the armour retract into his body and he stared at James. “Where have you been?” He asked slowly, “five years! Five  _fucking_ years, James! I haven’t seen you since the fucking funeral!”

James frowned, “I’ll ask you not to swear around my daughter.” He said.

Sam swallowed, glanced at Clara, and then back at James, “Peter said you kicked him out of the Avengers.”

“Did Peter tell you what he told me that night?” James asked.

Sam flinched, “he did,” He said, “that still doesn’t excuse you just taking off.”

James nodded, “hey, Princess,” he said, “Do you want to go down to the common room and ask JARVIS if he can play _Super Robot Squad_?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Clara kissed him on the cheek and James set her down.

She scampered off and James waited for her to be in the elevator before he said, “I needed to get away. Needed an out. Alice…Alice didn’t want Clara growing up around super heroes. _I_ didn’t want her to grow up around superheroes.”

“It doesn’t mean you can just disappear, Jim!” Sebastian snarled, “I’ve had to lead the Avengers! Do you have any idea how fucking sick I felt when I found out you’d _stabbed_ Peter?”

“He’d just told me he let the fucker who shot my wife go!” James spat, “I was angry…I was out for blood and he just _told me_!”

“He called Dad and Poppa fags.” Sam said quietly, “called us freaks…and then he ran away. He…he _hunted down_ that fucker who shot Alice, James.”

James paled, “fuck…” he breathed, “he didn’t…?”

“No,” Jessie said as she gripped James’ shoulder, “we…we stopped him. He still hasn’t moved back into the mansion…He took what you said really fucking hard, James.”

James sighed, “Where is he?” He asked, “I’ll talk to him, get him back into the mansion…then…”

“Are you going to stay?” Sam asked, “Because I’m going to tell Dad and Poppa who e-mailed us, and…they’re going to be heartbroken if you don’t let them see their granddaughter.”

“It’s better that they don’t see her,” James said, “I shouldn’t have let _you_ see her. If they don’t know her, they don’t miss her.”

Sam made a frustrated noise, “you’re an asshole!” He shouted, “She’s their _only_ granddaughter!”

“You’re still young, Sam, I’m sure you and Francis will have a bunch of kids.”

“That’s not the point, James!” Sam yelled, “She was the _first_! Do you really think they don’t want to know her? They don’t miss her?”

James sighed. “I’ll…they can meet her, but I’m only staying until Peter’s back in the mansion. Then we’re going back to London.”

Sam nodded, “It’s good to see you, James.”

“You too, Sam.”

 

Steve frowned as he heard someone knock on the front door of the mansion.

“Jehovah’s Witnesses do know that two gay couples live here, right?” Tony snorted from where he was picking at a bowl of strawberries at the kitchen bench.

Steve rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips. “Maybe it’s girl scouts?” He suggested.

“Clint scares them,” Tony grinned, “go answer the damn door, then maybe we can head down to Broadway and catch that Mary Poppins show you’ve been wanting to see?”

Steve nodded, “sounds good.” He said as he headed to the door.

He opened it and his heart stopped.

James smiled weakly at him, “hi, Pops.” He said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “Dad here?”

“James…” Steve said softly, and then movement by James’ leg had his attention.

His throat tightened at the sight of the tiny honeysuckle blonde girl gripping James’ leg as she stared up at him with wide indigo/blue mixed eyes.

“This doorway is _huge_ ,” she said softly.

James smiled down at her, “it’s even bigger inside.” He said, “you wanna see?”

“Okay!” She chirped as she scurried past James and into the mansion.

“Clara, no running inside!” James called on reflex as he frowned at his daughter playfully.

Steve couldn’t stop staring at the three year old.

“James…” he murmured again.

“Yeah…I’m back.” James said, and then hugged Steve tight, “missed you, Poppa.” He whispered.

Steve hugged him back, “this doesn’t get you off the hook for disappearing, James.” He said.

James released him, “I know… _Clara, put that down_!” He strode past Steve and glared at his daughter, who was playing with one of Carter’s throwing discs.

Clara sighed and rolled her eyes, “I was just looking.” She said.

“Uh-huh, and Lady Liberty isn’t French, come here,” he hoisted her into his arms and she sighed, “I’m five, not invalid.”

“And I’m your Dad. I can do what ever I want and you can’t say anything about it.”

“This is a Democracy.”

“Not it’s not, it’s a dictatorship,” James replied, “Pick up that lip, I might trip over it.”

“Good.” Clara huffed.

James frowned at her and she frowned back.

Steve smiled at the little altercation and said, “She looks…good.”

“She’s a little monster.” James poked her side and she squealed with laughter.

“I’m not a monster,” She said, “I’m adorable.”

“Uh-huh,” James sighed, “I’m going to put you down, but you’re going to stay with me.”

“Fun-sucker,” Clara sighed, but nodded and James set her down, “now, I’d like you to meet my Poppa.” He gestured to Steve, “he’s your Grandpa. Be civil.”

“I’m _always_ civil,” Clara said.

“I beg to differ,” James smiled, “go on, say hi.”

Clara walked over to Steve confidently. “Hi.” She said with a smile.

“Hey,” Steve said back, “you know who I am?”

“General Steve Rogers, the original Captain America, my Daddy’s Poppa and my Grandpa.” Clara answered, “I had a mobile when I was a baby with yours and Grandad’s and all my Aunties and Uncles pictures on it, I still sleep with it and Ace.”

Steve gave a watery smile, “you’re beautiful, Clara.”

“Thanks, Grandpa,” Clara smiled, “Daddy doesn’t agree with you.”

“You’re a little terror, I still haven’t forgotten the microwave incident last month.”

“It was a _small_ fire.”

James sighed, “Pops, is Dad home?” He asked.

“Y…yeah,” Steve said as Clara suddenly hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek. “He’s in the kitchen.”

James nodded, “Clara, behave.” He said.

“I _always_ behave,” she answered.

James smirked and left.

 

Tony glanced up as a blonde walked into the kitchen, “Mary Poppins is sold out, I know, I can’t believe it either, but it’s playing tomorrow, so tonight we can just spend in bed.”

“Sounds creepy _and_ disgusting.” James answered smoothly.

Tony’s mug shattered on the floor and he whirled around.

“Where the _hell_ have you been?” He yelled.

James looked at him, “Morocco, Venice, Sydney, Toronto, Madrid, Berlin, London, now New York,” he said, “just going where we can.”

Tony swallowed, “why?”

“Alice didn’t want Clara to grow up around super heroes…neither did I,” James answered, “and…there are too many memories in this house, too much of Alice…it was like that for you when Poppa _died_ , remember?”

Tony nodded shakily, “Clara…”

“Probably talking Poppa’s ear off,” James smiled, “I’m going out and I need someone to babysit, interested?”

Tony glared at him for a moment, “she doesn’t know us.”

“She does,” James said, “the mobile you gave her, she’s still got it, and I tell her about you all the time. She does know you, Dad, just not in person.”

Tony looked at his eldest son, “you’re going to talk to Peter, aren’t you?” He asked.

“Yup,” James said, “gonna have to track him down, though.”

Tony launched himself at James, hugging him tight, “I love you,” he murmured, “I’m sorry for what happened to Alice.”

James nodded and hugged him back, “Sorry for leaving, Daddy.”

“Your new uniform is downstairs,” Tony murmured, “I think you’ll like it.”

James grinned.

 

James twisted and bent backwards as he checked the flexibility of his new uniform.

It was red, white and blue, of course, but the boots were brown with red bands along the top, along with the gloves, forearm length in a banded style, the Avengers A on the backs of them, the fingers cut off at the second knuckle. The scale design was gone, the blue was deeper and instead of a cowl he had a helmet…yeah, that was going to change, he hated helmets, the star in the centre of his chest was outlined in red, and the harness to carry his shield was much less restricting than the old one.

He slid the shield onto his back and was about to get onto his Harley when JARVIS said, _“I would recommend the_ Valour _for your search for Master Peter?”_

“The _Valour_?” James asked.

_“To your left, Captain, under the sheet.”_

James walked over to the sheeted bike and pulled it off.

Painted with a blackened red, white and blue design, the bike was a modified Triumph Thunderbird Storm with an ARC Reactor heart.

James grinned, “How long has Dad had this?” He asked as he mounted the bike.

_“Master Samuel built this the same time he designed your new uniform, Captain.”_

James smiled.

“Tell him he’s a genius, would you?”

_“Of course, Sir.”_

 

Tony watched Steve listen to Clara talk as he watched his granddaughter.

Clara looked just like her mother, though she had James’ cherry lips and sun kissed skin. Her hair fell in ringlets to her waist, the same honey colour. Her left eye was indigo, the same as Alice’s, while her right was cerulean, just like James’.

Tony noticed she had Steve’s long lashes and James’ eye shape, the same eye shape Tony had.

He moved into the common room and Clara turned and beamed at him, “Hi, Grandad!” She said.

Tony’s heart swelled, “hi, Clarabella,” He said.

Clara frowned, “ _Clara_.” She corrected and Tony chuckled, “Clara, sweetie.”

Clara grinned, “Daddy says you used to be Iron Man.”

“I was Iron Man, back when your Daddy was your age.” Tony sat down beside her and Steve on the couch and Clara hugged him and kissed his cheek, “Now my Uncle Sam is Iron Man?” She asked. “Daddy said he’s really smart, but really stupid.”

Steve and Tony laughed, “That pretty much sums up Sam,” Tony grinned, “what else has he told you?”

“My Aunt Haley is really nice, but you don’t want to make her angry.” She said, “Uncle Carter wants to be a soldier like Daddy and Grandpa but Daddy doesn’t like that. Uncle Peter…he doesn’t talk about Uncle Peter much, but I know about Uncle Francis! Daddy said he’s Hawkeye, and he’s dating Uncle Sam!”

“They’re married, actually.” Tony said.

“Really?” Clara asked, “was it like Daddy and Mommy’s wedding?”

“Maybe, what has Daddy told you about Mommy?” Tony asked.

“That Mommy was the nicest person Daddy ever met and that it wasn’t anyone’s fault that she died.” Clara said, “He said I look a whole lot like Mommy, too.”

“You do,” Steve smiled, “you have the same hair and your eye is just like her eyes.”

“Do you wanna watch TV?” Tony asked as he noticed Clara eyeing the screen.

“ _My Little Pony_?” Steve suggested.

“Baseball,” Clara replied, “the Mets are playing the Dodgers tonight!”

Tony laughed so hard he had to leave the room and when he came back Clara was scowling at the TV so hard it was a wonder it didn’t shatter.

He settled down beside his granddaughter, his husband’s arm around them both, and smiled.

* * *

 

James' new costume looks like [this](http://images.moviepilot-cdn.com/6z9i-captain-america-reveals-new-suit-in-avengers-2-set-pics.jpeg?width=520&height=896)

The Triumph Thunderbird Storm looks like [this](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-_982TRJqxeU/TnhOrItmCgI/AAAAAAAAGuI/SmXR8yjqbJo/s1600/1-11-Triumph-Thunderbird-Storm-static-1-BJN.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James and Peter will be in the next chapter, it was getting too long for what I wanted so I split it in two.


	17. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and James while they were travelling, Clara wants to know about her Daddy's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara is five when they come back to New York, not three.  
> I have changed it around in the previous chapters.

The rain was heavy and cold as James and Clara ran to their hotel room in Stuttgart.

James shouldered the door open and slammed it behind them.

“I think it’s a bit wet out there,” he chuckled.

Clara rolled her eyes at him, “no kidding, Daddy.”

James laughed and stripped off his jacket and toed off his shoes. “Come on, let’s get you warm and dry.”

He scooped his little girl up and carried her into the bathroom, which, thankfully, had a bath.

He ran the water while he worked to get Clara’s clothes off.

“We’re gonna head to London next,” James told her as he helped her into the bath. “Get you enrolled into a good school, I’m gonna get a job as a mechanic and we’re gonna settle for a while, would you like that?”

“London?” Clara asked, “Is that far?”

“A little,” James answered, “it’s in England. The King lives in London.”

“The King?” Clara grimaced as James worked the shampoo into her tangled blonde hair, “does he live in a castle?”

“Yeah, it’s called Buckingham Palace,” James told her, “You know, I could get you into the same school as the Prince and Princess, you’re smart enough, Liberty Bell.”

Clara grinned, and then squawked as James dunked her, “Daddy!” She whined.

James chuckled, “hush, the water isn’t cold.”

Clara grumbled and James poured conditioner into her hair and worked it in. “That’d be nice…Daddy?”

“Yes?” James replied.

“Why are we always travelling?” Clara looked up at him through her lashes and James sighed, “because…Daddy used to have a very dangerous job, and a lot of very bad people got very angry at Daddy. They’d hurt you to hurt me, Sweetness, so I quit my job after your Mommy died and took you somewhere safe to grow up.”

“Did you love your job?” Clara asked.

James paused, “I did,” he admitted, “I used to work with your Aunts and Uncles, used to help people and make them safe.”

Clara’s eyes flicked out to the hotel room, to the canvas bag James carried the shield in, and James tapped her forehead. “Hey, have you been snooping?” He asked.

“No.” Clara answered truthfully, and James dunked her again and she squawked again, “Daddy!” She shrilled.

James laughed, “One of my few joys in life is annoying you,” he told her as he pulled her from the water and wrapped her in a fluffy towel. He dried her and helped her into her pyjamas, pink ones with little white stars all over them. “Now, time for bed,” he scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom. There was a single bed and a double bed beside each other and James dropped her onto the single bed and tucked her in, “Daddy, you forgot…” Clara began.

James smiled and pulled Clara’s favourite toy, a bear James had when he was a kid.

Its name was Ace, his Dad had made it when James was two, it had an AI, which James had turned off, and could change into different Avengers. James had never told Clara that, so it stayed as Captain America.

Ace had been created to keep James safe if the Avengers were attacked at home, and the AI had become James’ best friend for several years until he became a founding member of the Young Avengers and could protect himself, so his Dad had turned Ace off.

Clara beamed and hugged Ace tight, “do you want a story, Sweetness?” James asked.

“Yes, please,” Clara nodded and James smiled and sat down beside her bed and began the story.

And so James began to tell an old fairy tale he’d heard as a kid and soon Clara had drifted off into sleep, James smiled and kissed her forehead before he got up to shower.

 

It was nearing midnight when James felt someone shake him awake.

James’ eyes flew open and they swivelled to see Clara, in tears, at his bedside. “Daddy…” She choked.

Thunder roared above them and Clara jumped and gave a choked sob.

“Oh,” James murmured as he shuffled over to give his baby girl some room, “come here, Darling.”

Clara climbed into his bed and snuggled into his chest. He wasn’t wearing a shirt but Clara didn’t seem to care. “Can I stay with you?” She snivelled.

“Sure, Sweetheart,” James kissed her hair, “you know, I don’t like thunder either.”

Clara nodded and burrowed into James’ chest.

James kissed her hair and hummed _American Pie_ , Clara’s favourite song until she fell asleep.

 

Morning came and Clara woke curled into her Daddy’s side. Her Daddy was lying on his front, still asleep, and Clara stared at him for a while before she sat up and studied her Daddy’s bare back. She’d never seen him without a shirt on before and was curious.

Her Daddy didn’t have a hairy chest or back, just a fine dusting of golden hair on his chest. She knew her Daddy was a very handsome man because all the waitresses and shopkeepers fluttered their eyelashes at him and giggled at whatever he said, but her Daddy never went on any dates, which Clara was going to fix when they got to London.

She followed the line of her Daddy’s spine and frowned at all the scars she saw. _Did Daddy get hurt a lot before he quit?_ She thought.

There was a really long scar near the middle of his back with lots of jagged edges, it looked like it really hurt, too. Clara had a scar on her knee from when she fell over last year and got cut on a piece of glass. Daddy had taken her to hospital and scowled the entire time at the doctors and nurses who gave him funny looks.

Daddy also had lots of tattoos, not as many as the man at the circus they went to last month, but that man had been creepy and Clara hadn’t liked him at all.

Daddy had a red, white and blue circle on his right upper arm, near the shoulder, with a white star in the middle, just like the shield on Ace’s back, under it was a pair of crossed swords, on his lower back were three silver stars in a row, on the back of his right shoulder were the words, _I DON’T LIKE BULLIES. I DON’T CARE WHERE THEY’RE FROM_ in black block letters, and around his right wrist were vines with twelve white lilies, each lily had a name on the petals. Clara couldn’t make out the names, though.

On his right hip was an Egyptian Eye, like the one they saw at the museum in Cairo three months ago.

On the back of his left shoulder was the same logo that was on her Stark-Tab, on his left upper arm was a phoenix, wings raised high, and under it in the same block letters was the words, _STARKS ARE IRON MEN_. On the inside of his left wrist were two names, _Alice Jacqueline Natalie Rogers_ and _Clarabella Summer Rogers_.

Clara knew that Alice was her mother.

She couldn’t see any more tattoos and then noticed with a blush her Daddy was watching her. “Good morning,” He smiled and leaned up to kiss her cheek, then rolled onto his back, “you wanna see the rest?” he asked.

Clara blushed again, but couldn’t help her eyes wandering.

There was a red rose near her Daddy’s left hip, the stem disappearing under the waistband of his pyjama pants, the same A that was always on the news when the Avengers were on it was on his left hip, an overlapping YA above it, over his heart were two gold rings threaded together with a white ribbon and tied in a bow with a date on the ribbon: _January 18 th, 2038_. Clara knew that was her Daddy and Mommy’s wedding anniversary, and right next to the rings was a tiny hand print with a pink ribbon beneath it with her birthday, _July 4 th, 2038_.

“Is that my hand?” Clara touched the little hand print and Daddy chuckled and nodded, “yeah, Gorgeous,” he said, “I got it the day after you were born.”

“Daddy,” Clara said slowly, “where’d you get that big scar on your back?”

Daddy stilled for a moment and sighed, “before Daddy got his last job, Daddy was in the Army, and America was at war with a place called North Korea, and North Korea joined with a bunch of other countries who didn’t like America and decided to try and get rid of America, but America has allies too, like England and France and Japan and Australia. Daddy got sent over to fight the bad people for America, and he got a lot of scars there.”

“Did you get that one there?” Clara asked, “Or did you get it doing your other job?”

Daddy smiled, “I got it doing my other job, Sweetheart,” he said, “I might tell you when you’re a bit older; it’s not a nice story.”

“What was your other job, Daddy?” Clara asked, “Did you work with the Avengers?”

Daddy raised his eyebrow at her, “what makes you think I worked with the Avengers?” He asked.

“Because you got the Avengers A on your hip,” She pointed at the tattoo, “and you got the same shield as Ace does on your shoulder, and you’ve got lots of scars you didn’t get in the war.”

“How do you know Daddy wasn’t a secret agent?” Daddy smiled.

“Because,” Clara said.

Daddy sighed and pulled her into a cuddle, “do you _really_ want to know?” He asked, “Because if I tell you, you can’t tell anybody, Clara.”

“I won’t tell,” Clara held up her pinkie and Daddy hooked his around hers in a pinkie promise.

“Daddy used to be Captain America,” Daddy told her, “he used to be the leader of the Avengers when your Mommy was still alive. He quit after your Mommy died.”

“Why?” Clara asked.

“Because your Mommy and I didn’t want you to be a superhero when you got older,” Daddy said, “being a superhero is very dangerous, and…Daddy got very scared after your Mommy died.”

“You got scared?” Clara exclaimed, “Of what?”

“Of dying,” Daddy said, “Daddy didn’t have your Mommy anymore to make sure you were always going to be safe if Daddy ever got really hurt. What if Daddy died, too, Clara? I’d never see you grow up, never see you ride a bike or graduate high school or college.”

“Daddy,” Clara said after a long while.

“Yes?” Daddy replied.

“Do you miss being Captain America?” Clara swallowed.

Daddy sighed and stroked her hair, “I do,” he said, “I miss being a superhero, but being able to spend every day with you is worth not being Captain America anymore.”

“But you said I’m gonna go to school when we go to London!” Clara said, “what are you gonna do then?”

“Clarabella,” Daddy said as he looked her in the eyes, “I don’t want to be Captain America again. I don’t think I _could_ be Captain America again. It’s been a very long time since I’ve fought anybody.”

“I don’t wanna go to London,” Clara said firmly, “I wanna go to New York. I wanna go to school there, not with some stupid Prince and Princess.”

“Clara…” Daddy groaned, “I hurt someone very close to me when I left,” he said, “I hurt them very badly and I don’t think the Avengers would want me back.”

“How do you know if you don’t try?” Clara asked.

Daddy smiled and rolled his eyes, “this isn’t like broccoli,” he told her.

“It’s exactly like broccoli,” Clara argued, “Daddy? Please? If I eat all my vegetables for a whole month can we go to New York? Please? Please? Please?”

She gave him the puppy eyes and her bottom lip wobbled.

Daddy groaned and shoved a pillow over his face, “your Mommy used that face on me _every day_.” He laughed, “Deal, okay? One month of vegetables. And I’ll make sure you get more than usual, little girl.”

Clara whined.


	18. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished!  
> James and Peter's talk, a solution to most problems, and a little Bromance!  
> With some mention of Domestic Abuse, bad USO Lyrics, and a realization!
> 
> YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!
> 
> (I'm sorry for channeling my inner-Elmo)  
> (I've been watching FAR too much Sesame Street)  
> (There is no such thing as FAR too much Sesame Street)

 

Peter didn’t think his brother would ever return to New York, not after everything, but seeing James standing in his cheap apartment was a surprise.

“Heard about what happened to Gwen,” James said quietly, and Peter flinched and looked away, “Peter, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah, it was,” Peter growled, “just like it was my fault Alice was killed.”

“It wasn’t.” James said, using his _Captain America Disagrees With You_ voice, “it wasn’t your fault Peter, it was that asshole who shot her. It was mine for going on that mission. It wasn’t your fault.”

Peter scowled at him, “you know how you and Poppa can’t get drunk?” He said quietly, “neither can I.”

James’ eyes softened and he took a step towards Peter.

Peter took two steps back, “ _don’t_ , James,” he glared, “you made you point _very_ clear when you threw a knife at me and called me an orphan.”

“Dammit, Peter!” James snapped, “I was _angry_! I wasn’t thinking straight!” He lowered his voice, “I was almost in a mindset to go hunt that bastard down myself.”

Peter wiped his eyes and turned away from his brother, “the Avengers told you what I said to Dad and Poppa?”

“They did,” James nodded.

“Well, you’ve got a track record of beating up people who call them that.” Peter replied, “what are you waiting for.”

“People who say that aren’t looking for a reason to stop their parents from following them when they leave their home,” James answered, and Peter’s head snapped up, “how did you know that?” He asked.

James smirked, “because I _know you_ , Peter Stark-Rogers,” he said, “and I pulled the exact same stunt when I was fifteen, remember when Alice’s sister killed herself and I nearly killed the Wrecking Crew? Dad and Poppa came to talk to me in my bedroom and I wasn’t in a mindset to talk to them and they wouldn’t leave me alone. I felt terrible afterwards, I couldn’t even call them.” He chuckled, “I had to ask Aunt Pepper to arrange a meeting, because I was so scared they’d hate me.”

“Idiot,” Peter snorted, “You’re their golden child, they couldn’t hate you if they tried, Mr Perfect.”

“No,” James smiled, “I’m not perfect, Peter, no one is…except my daughter, but I’m being biased.”

“You brought Clara back here?” Peter said, surprised.

“We made a deal,” James smiled, “if she ate all her vegetables for an entire month, we’d come back to New York. She used Alice’s puppy face and I caved.”

Peter laughed and grinned at James, “that girl has you whipped, I’ll bet.”

“That girl will have you whipped in ten minutes. She’s got Poppa wrapped around her little finger, and Dad’s not too far off.” James answered, “no one will tell me any gossip, and everyone looks at me like I’m insane if I ask. Got anything juicy?”

“Sam and Francis got married and had a little boy,” Peter replied, “his name’s Andy, he’s cute.”

“So he must look like Sam, because Francis…” James shrugged and both men laughed.

“Actually,” Peter said, “he looks like a short version of Howard Stark.”

“You’re fucking with me,” James said.

“One, gross.” Peter said, “and two, I’m not. Jessie broke it off with Franklin, Sebastian's dating some Marines ass, I’ve met him…I don’t like him, my Spidey-Sense goes nuts when I’m around him.”

James frowned and Peter could see him shifting into Protective Best Friend mode. “I’ll check him out, big guy?”

“ _Huge_ ,” Peter nodded, “Latino…he looks at Seb like he’s a piece of meat.”

James’ shoulders tensed visibly, “Seb hasn’t been…this fucker hasn’t knocked him up, has he?”

“Not that I know of,” Peter shrugged, “but he won’t talk to me, or anyone.”

“He’ll talk to me,” James nodded, “I’ll _make him_ talk to me.”

“James,” Peter said, “are you going to stay? For good?”

“Will you be coming back to the mansion?” James asked.

“What if I do?” Peter asked.

“I told the others I was going to head back to London when you came back to the mansion,” James answered with a sigh, “I’m not really prepared to come back, Peter…you have to understand, I’ve learned to take care of Clara on my own, it’s just been her and I for a long time, and if I come back you all are going to want to help me with her, you guys don’t know what she likes and how to deal with her. Also, I haven’t fought anybody in five years, I’ve been doing odd jobs as a mechanic or an engineer…last time I threw a punch was at some mugger in Madrid, and that was three years ago.”

“You put the uniform back on,” Peter pointed out.

“One last time, I assure you,” James said, “I’m…I’m done in the superhero business, Peter.”

“Bull. Shit.” Peter stabbed a finger at his brother angrily, “you’ve been in the business since you were eight years old! You’re the guy that started the Young Avengers, you’re the guy that made me want to be Spiderman! How many kids do you think looked up to you?” He asked, “how many kids do you think saw you on the news, kicking ass and being _awesome_ , kids with superpowers they had no idea how to control or tell their parents about, and thought ‘hey, if he can do it, so can I’!”

James looked away. “Peter…”

“No, I’m willing to believe you forgive me, that it wasn’t my fault for Alice _and_ Gwen, but don’t you dare think that I’m going to stand here and listen to you give up your life’s work.” Peter spat. “I spent my childhood watching you go out to fight monsters and bad guys, James, I watched you leave for a fucking _war_ , and then I watched you come back and claim your birth right! You were born to be Captain America, James! You were the best leader the Avengers had, and then you were gone for another five long years and now you’re back…I won’t come back to the mansion unless you’re going to stay there with me.”

“I’m making a life for Clara and I in London,” James argued. “I was finally going to settle, put her in a good school! This trip was because I made a promise, Peter! I made a promise and I kept it, if Dad and Poppa want to see her, they can come see her in London.”

“I’m not going back to the mansion unless you’re going to stay in New York, James,” Peter said, “you want your independence, figure a way to get that and still stay in New York. I dare you, you stubborn son-of-a-bitch.”

James scowled at him, but Peter could see his mind was already working on the problem, working _hard_.

And then James’ eyes lit up.

“Avengers Tower.”

 

James leaned his shoulder against the full length window that made up the entire north wall of the 92nd floor of Avengers Tower, “I want the Avengers to move back into the Tower,” He told the assembled group, “at the mansion, we’ve grown slack. We’re removed from the situations, removed from most of New York. Here, we’re not, we’re right in the middle of New York, we’re right in the Danger Zone.”

“And that’s a good thing?” Sebastian growled.

“Yes,” James said, “in the army, we were right there, we were in constant danger, and it made our responses faster than when we were on base, it made us better soldiers.”

“We’re not soldiers, James,” Sam said, “Francis and I have a son, he’s only just turned two.”

“And my daughter just turned five,” James said, “I was four when I moved to the mansion, you were one. Clara and Andy are no safer in the mansion than they would be in the tower.”

“I agree,” Francis said, “Snipers are removed from the action, it makes us…”

“Slower,” James nodded.

“This isn’t the army, dammit!” Sam shouted, “We’re a superhero team, not a platoon!”

“I know that,” James said, “but Peter and I have been discuss the pros and cons of moving the Avengers back to the Tower, and there are more pros than cons.”

“I’m not putting my son in danger,” Sam growled.

“Then we’ll put it to a vote, you’ll find the list of pros to cons in your data packets,” James said, “read through them and submit your vote.”

Several minutes passed as the Avengers read through the data packet and submitted their votes.

Once all of them had voted, James brought the results up on the Data Projector.

_10 – YES_

_3 – NO_

James frowned at the votes, then scanned over the twelve gathered Superheroes, and said, “majority rules, we all move into Avengers Tower within the month.”

Sam scowled, and so did Carol and Kate, Francis’ little sister that James knew would never agree with anything he suggested after James pushed her away when she tried to get him to sleep with her when she was fifteen, and he was twenty-three.

 

There were more than enough floors in Avengers Tower to accommodate all the Avengers with room to spare, and the communal floor was the 93rd floor, the penthouse.

James asked Sebastian to help him set up Clara’s bedroom to get a chance to talk to his best friend.

“Anyone new in your life?” He asked as they spread out the drop sheets for the pink paint James knew was Clara’s favourite colour.

“Yeah,” Sebastian smiled, “his names’ Alec, he’s a Marine.”

“How is he in bed?” James smirked, “he top or do you?”

“Bit personal, isn’t it?” Sebastian asked as he cracked open a can.

“You asked me if Alice and I role-played at my _wedding_ , I’m getting even.” James replied.

“Bastard,” Sebastian smiled, “yeah…uh…he tops, he’s a Sire, of course he tops.”

“He treat you okay? Because I know a couple of Sires who treat Carriers like they’re dirt.”

“He treats me fine, I guess,” Sebastian lied, and James scowled.

“You’re lying to me, Seb, I’ve known you for twenty-six years, I know when you’re lying.”

“I’m not lying, Jim!” Sebastian protested, but his hands were shaking and there were tears in his eyes, “just…just drop it, you bastard.”

“See, you calling me a bastard and not an idiot is why I’m worried,” James put the roller down and walked over to his best friend, “you only call me a bastard when you’re upset.”

Sebastian sniffled and James touched his friend’s arm, Sebastian's Carrier instincts obviously registered it was a Sire touching him and Sebastian leaned into the touch, “Seb, you were the person I told everything to, you were the first person to know my secrets, you’re the guy I went to when I found out Alice was pregnant, you’re the guy I went to when I decided to ask Alice to marry me…I was prepared to name my kid after you if Clara had been a boy. Sebastian, you can tell me anything and I’m not going to judge you, if anything, I’m going to be pissed off I wasn’t around for you to talk to when you needed me.”

Sebastian sniffled again and leaned into James’ arms, taking comfort from the Sire, and buried his face in James’ neck as his body was racked with sobs.

“I…I…” Sebastian choked, “Alec Mathews, that’s his name…”

“Take your time, sweetheart,” James murmured as he gently petted and stroked the terrified Carrier in his arms.

“He…he was good when we first started going out, started courting, and then…when we started having sex…he hit me…”

James fought back the snarl building in his chest; he needed to let Sebastian get the story out.

“I…I guess I thought it was a onetime thing…but he did it again and again over the next few weeks…I knew it was abuse, I did! But I just couldn’t…I’m scared of him, Jamie…”

That broke James’ heart, and he held Sebastian a little tighter, “he’s not going to hurt you again, sweetheart,” he promised.

“James…”

“I’m not going to go beat him up, I want to, but I’m not,” James said, “one phone call from me could have him kicked out of the Marines, one phone call from my Poppa could have him kicked out of the country, trust me, I want to, but I’m not. You’re going to call this man, and tell him you’re done with him, and that if he comes to find you, I will make him scared to step out of his box.”

Sebastian snorted at that and James grinned, “Did you _seriously_ just quote that awful USO song to make a point?” Sebastian said.

“Yes, shut up,” James laughed, “Seb, you deserve someone who’s not going to make you feel like this…honestly, if I wasn’t straight, I’d have courted you years ago.”

“Yeah…I’ve seen your kid, no thanks,” Sebastian sniffled, and James shoved him lightly.

“Moron,” He rolled his eyes.

“Idiot.”

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

“Oh god,” James groaned, “we’ve turned into our Sires.”

Sebastian shuddered theatrically and James laughed, “come on, I want to have this room done before lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are now actually needed. Prompts, ideas, feedback...hell, I'd like to hear about how much better your life is than mine! I'm willing to write anything! Except killing Clara. I draw the line at child death.  
> By the way, I was inspired the other day to write a story where the Young Avengers (James, Sam, Kate, Billy and Teddy) are sent to the MCU.  
> Also, Andy will be featured in the next chapter...hopefully.
> 
> I love you all!  
> And, Review!


	19. HELP

Hello! People of the internet! I require assistance!

Have you guys got any idea how to upload images to this site with an apple macbook? Not using iPhoto, though.

But if you know how to do that, too, it would be a great help!

 

Mystery_Penman

KISSES!!!!!!


	20. Berlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA attacks Berlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not dead!!!!!  
> Hello, people of the internet! If any of you even bothered to read the cry for help in the chapter last posted, I am still asking and would very much like to know. I only have access to an Apple Macbook Pro or a Mac Desktop.
> 
> Feels in this chapter, I promise.

The Adamantium handcuffs held James in place as Skull spoke into the hundred or so news cameras pointed at him. The world was watching HYDRA win, watching the Avengers kneel at the Red Skull’s feet.

“What should I do to you, Commander?” Skull asked with a grin, “I have the _great_ Captain America kneeling before me once more.”

“ _Ich werde dich töten_ 1,” James snarled.

Skull’s smile only widened, “maybe I should send my men to retrieve your daughter?” He suggested, “Make her watch as I pull your organs out one by one, make you listen to her scream in horror just before I reach in to rip your heart out? Maybe I should make her shoot you herself?”

James’ eyes blazed, “you touch her and I’ll drag you to hell myself!” He threw himself against his restraints, the metal bit into his wrists. Blood trickled down his fingers.

“Careful, Commander,” Skull said, “You wouldn’t want the world to see what kind of monster you really are, would you?”

“I’ll rip you apart!” James hissed.

“ _Bringen die Kinder_ 2!” Skull called.

The Avengers’ eyes widened in horror as the HYDRA Agents dragged Clara, Andy and James and Jessie’s son, Joey, out of the crowd.

“Daddy…” Clara choked, “they…we couldn’t…I panicked…”

“Shush, Sweetness,” James murmured, “it’s alright. Don’t worry, everything’s gonna be fine, I promise.”

Skull cackled, “yes, Commander! _Lie_ to your daughter, assure her of things you can’t possibly make happen!”

“Daddy…” Clara choked, “everything’s gonna be okay, right?”

James couldn’t look at Clara and lie, he couldn’t.

“Dada…” Andy sobbed, “Papa…are they gonna hurt us?”

“No.” Sam said immediately, “Sweetie, we’re gonna be just fine, okay?”

“Da…” Joey wailed. “Mama…”

“Jojo,” James said, “Dada and Mama will be alright, you just stay with your sister, alright?”

Joey whimpered and shuffled closer to Clara.

“Why don’t you fight me like a man?” James growled at Skull, “unlock these cuffs and we’ll have ourselves a little brawl?”

“Or,” Skull said as he cupped James’ jaw in both his hands, thumbs pressed against James’ cheekbones, “I could do _this_.”

He jerked James’ head to the side sharply, and a wet _SNAP_ echoed through the silent Brandenburg Gate, echoed through the entire world.

James’ body went limp and he dropped to the floor, eyes dead, mouth slightly open.

“ _DADDY_!” Clara screamed. “ _NO! DADDY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!_ ”

Skull cackled as the world fell silent in horror.

James had been fighting crime since he was eleven years old, fought in a war, and led the Avengers for nearly four years. He seemed _invincible_.

And now he lied dead at Red Skull’s feet.

Skull turned and grabbed Clara by her hair, “your father is no longer here to protect you, girl. Let us make you the first to experience the punishment in my New World Order…”

Suddenly, the shield flew from the crowd and bashed into Skull’s chest. It sent him flying backwards and he let Clara go.

“See, last time I was in Germany,” James grinned as he stepped out of the crowd, “and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.”

“But…but _how_?” Skull roared.

“Life Model Decoy,” James answered as he grabbed Skull by the collar and hauled him to his feet and several inches off the ground. “A little something from the Stark Industries Archives. Now, I believe you _touched my daughter_.”

He squeezed the Nazi’s neck tight. Skull choked and scrabbled at James’ fingers. “How does it feel?” He snarled, “Knowing your life hangs in the slightest twitch of my fingers? Knowing I could destroy you with one flex?”

 Red Skull squeaked.

James loosened his fingers, “Maybe I should keep you alive? Make you suffer through what you’ve put billions of people through?” He asked, “You think I’m weak, I’m incapable of killing someone, no matter how evil. Do you want to know how very _wrong_ you are? Do you want to know how very _cruel_ I can be, Skull?”

There was something very dangerous in James’ eyes, his eyes were cold and black, but there was something deeper there, something entirely primitive.

Something… _Merciless_.

“But I’m willing to let you live,” James continued, “if you tell me one thing.”

“What?” Skull croaked.

“What are Sentinels?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'll kill you  
> 2\. Bring the children
> 
> Also, I may have accidentally skimmed over it in previous chapters, by James and Carter are mutants. James can transform into a giant dog (like, bear giant) and Carter can cover himself in fire and fly...he calls himself Fireball.
> 
> Joey will be explained later in the series.
> 
> I will be writing a James discovers his mutant abilities chapter soon. And I'm writing this thing where the MCU Avengers get blasted to the AUF verse, a more sophisticated version where there will be, like, actual structure.  
> Bear in mind I'm also writing my novel and doing school work, so don't expect a chapter for a while.


	21. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I've decided that a lot of these are just unrelated dribbles about the Stark-Rogers-Avengers family.  
> Also, yes, I have taken scenes from Iron Man Two.  
> No, James is not actually in this chapter.

Tony didn’t even need to look up as Steve walked into the workshop.

“Hey,” the twenty-year-old genius grinned as he shut off the screens at his main work station.

“Hey, yourself,” Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss him, “Pepper and I have been talking…”

“Oh, god,” Tony groaned as he slid out of Steve’s arms, not a common occurrence, and dashed to the other side of the workshop to pretend to look at something, “this shouldn’t be good.”

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve sighed, “we’ve been talking about how James needs more stability in his life, with Iron Mana and SHIELD and this team Fury’s trying to put together…”

“The Initiative,” Tony corrected.

“Whatever,” Steve frowned, “is something wrong, Love? You’ve been acting…strange, for a while now…”

“I’m fine,” Tony insisted, even though he had been trying to tell Steve about his poisoning for months now.

Steve nodded, “so, we’ve been talking about…solutions to help stabilise James’ life.”

“Yeah, uh-huh. Stability, _right_ ,” Tony waved him away distractedly, _what stability will he have? His Carrier is going to be dead in a few months anyway._ “Bit busy.”

“The expo isn’t important right now, Tony,” Steve sighed.

“The expo is… _necessary_ ,” Tony answered. _It was! He needed something for people to remember him for, something other than Iron Man. Something for James to remember him by when he’s dead._

“The expo is your ego at it’s most obnoxious.” Steve retorted.

“Is not!” Tony snapped.

“And Pepper’s pissed off at you. You _sold_ half your art gallery to the Louvre!”

“Only the ugly ones. Hey, look at this,” he held up a large framed series of panels from an old Captain America comic book, on where Cap and Bucky dressed up as an old woman and her grandson to infiltrate HYDRA. “Now _that’s_ art. I’m putting this up.”

“No, you’re not. Tony, give it here!”

Steve chased Tony over to a wall where the young genius took down a hideous painting of an orange spot and hung the frame. “Also, Pepper needs to talk to you about the Wind Farm people…”

“Don’t say wind farm, I’m already feeling gassy.”

“And I need to talk to you about something import…”

“Can it wait? I’m pretty bus…”

“No, it can’t…”

“You sure…”

“Tony…”

“I’m really bus…”

Steve groaned at his infuriating boyfriend and dropped to one knee as he stared up at Tony’s shocked face, the genius was still on the counter, and pulled out a ring.

“Anthony Edward Stark,” He said, “I made you a promise nearly two years ago, I promised that if we lasted two years with James, I’d ask you to marry me. And you made me a promise that you’d say yes. You’re infuriating, annoying, far too reckless and sometimes you make me want to punch someone, but you’re kind, handsome, sweet, brilliant, and the best father James could hope to have. I’d be at a loss of what to do without you, Tony. Please, keep your promise?” Steve swallowed, “will you marry me?”

Tony’s eyes widened, impossibly, and then he dropped down from the counter and reached for the ring, then drew his hand back and whispered, “Steve…I…”

“Tony,” Steve said, “you could say yes today or you could say it a month from now. Just tell me when you’re ready.”

Tony nodded, “I love you,” he choked.

“I love you too.”

 

_Five days later, Stark Expo_

 

“Goddammit Tony!” Steve shouted, “what the hell? You were dying? I asked you to marry me and you were dying?”

“Yes,” Tony panted.

“What about James? Do you think he would have been alright without you?”

“Yes,” Tony said again as he stepped closer to Steve.

“Yes? That’s all you’ve got to say is _yes_?

“Yes,” Tony was positively beaming now.

“What the hell is wrong with you? A few days ago I asked you to marry me, make us a real family, give James a proper life, and you were _dying_ , Tony Stark! I can’t believe you? Is it really _that_ amusing for you to screw with me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony breathed.

“Tony, what the hell… _oh_ ,” Steve grinned, “you’re…you’re saying _yes_?”

“Yes.” Tony nodded, and then wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck as they kissed.

Steve’s arms wound around his waist and he was pulled closer to the super soldier.

They pulled back slightly and their noses bumped together. “Took you long enough, Cap,” Tony chuckled.

“Congrats, man!” Rhodey called.

They pair pulled away from each other to glare at the other man.

“Also, you’re both weird. Whenever you two fight it looks like two seals fighting over a grape.”

“Get lost,” Tony said. “Stop ruining my post-engagement bliss.”

“I was here first,” Rhodey retorted, “get a roof. Also, my car got taken out in the explosion…so I’m gonna need to borrow your sit for a couple of days…”

“No!” Tony exclaimed.

“Wasn’t a question,” Rhodey stated, and then he was gone.


	22. Shadow Games: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death! You have been warned!

Doom’s Castle had been a horror. The Sentinels, eight-foot-tall robots that were as strong and fast as the Iron Man armour, maybe stronger and faster, had ripped through them, but the Avengers held their ground and gained the advantage.

“Sam! I’m going after Doom! Hold the line!” James shouted over the comm.

“See ya later!” Sam returned and James vaulted over the Sentinel and disappeared deeper into the castle.

The ensuing battle with the Sentinels took longer than Sam originally thought, but finally, the battle was over and the Avengers slumped together in the middle of the room, tired and grinning at their victory.

“Where’s James?” Jessie asked.

“Uh…dunno,” Sam answered as he turned the comm back on. “Jiminy Cricket, you there?”

James sighed, “I’m stuck behind a glass wall. Mind giving me a hand?”

“Be up soon, keep it clear,” Sam grinned and he could _hear_ James rolling his eyes.

He blasted out of the main room and towards James’ location.

As James said, he was stuck behind a thick glass wall and Sam laughed as his brother glared silently from behind the wall.

“Comm died?” Sam asked, clearly mouthing the words, and James nodded.

“Hang on,” Sam muttered and blasted the glass.

Not a fucking _scratch_.

James raised an eyebrow and pointed to where his shield was set against the wall as of to say _if that didn’t work, why the hell did you thing what you did would?_

“Ass,” Sam said and James grinned at him.

Sam didn’t hear the footsteps but he felt them. Heavy and thudding and powerful and the same footsteps he’d been hearing all day.

There was another Sentinel.

And it was on the _other_ side of the glass.

“James, watch out!” Sam screamed as loud as he could while pointing behind his brother.

James whirled around and Sam _saw_ James’ entire body _twitch_ as he shifted from James Rogers: Professional Ass to Captain America: Bad Assed Super Soldier.

James didn’t even have time to dive for his shield as the Sentinel threw itself at him and James leapt out of the way.

The Sentinel slammed against the glass and the glass didn’t even wobbled.

Stuff was _strong_.

James was grinning at the Sentinel as he crouched low and moved, almost like a Tiger hunting its prey and Sam remembered James could _turn_ _into_ a Tiger before he said, “JARVIS, Initiate the Fuck It, Fire Everything Protocol!”

_“Certainly, Sir.”_

Every weapon the armour had was fired and a thick cloud of smoke filled the room and cleared a few moments later.

By then, it was too late.

The Sentinel, a hand around his throat, was holding James against the glass. Sam’s heart thudded against his ribs as his joints seized up and he watched in horror as a blade shot out from the Sentinel’s wrist and plunged into James’ chest.

“ _NO!_ ” Sam screamed as the Sentinel withdrew the bloodied blade and raised it again to plunge into James’ chest again, when James put what looked like an acid bomb on its chest and it detonated.

The Sentinel fell to the floor, its chest quickly dissolving, and it dropped James, who landed with a _THUD_ on the floor, his hands clutched to his chest.

“James!” Sam screamed as he pounded against the glass, “James hold on! Hold on!”

James didn’t move for a while, and then he shifted so he was leaning his shoulder against the glass and put his hand, bloodied, on the glass and stared at Sam with bright eyes.

He didn’t want to be alone.

Sam knelt in front of him and put his hand on the glass over James’. “I’m here,” Sam told him clearly, “just hold on, Jamie. Please? Don’t go, I need you Jamie…god, you can’t…”

James smiled at him, that half smile Sam had loved growing up because James gave it to him every time he went on a mission and told him: _Of course I’m gonna be fine, Sammy! I’m me, aren’t I?_

Sam hated it now.

“Don’t smile like that,” he choked, “don’t smile like that because you’re not gonna be okay. You’re…you’re…”

James gave another smile, just a small one, and mouthed _of course I’m gonna be fine, Sammy_.

The light left his eyes then, the gold dulled and his body stilled.

Sam curled in on himself and _screamed_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. I love comments and criticism.


End file.
